An Undead's Choice
by Mesuen
Summary: During the Chosen Undead's journey across the land of Lordran. He enlisted the help of few, and fought many strange and powerful beings, ranging from Demons to Gods. Riddled with sin he survived by murdering and stealing from his fellow Undead. After facing two powerful opponents with his only true friend, he comes across a peculiar item. (Abandoned)
1. Chapter 1

_An Undead's Choice, Chapter One Remade_

Author's Notes: After rereading this chapter, I realized just how much effort I actually put into this. When I say effort, I mean the very minimum of effort. I just had to remake this, as it really is an eyesore to look at. Y'know halfway through typing this I realized. If I re-write this chapter I oughta do the same to the others...that takes even more effort ugh.

* * *

As the Age of Fire began it's decline, the Gods did not know what to do. Their panic quickly led to chaos in the kingdom of the gods, Anor Londo. As the Curse began to wither away civilization, leading to a massive swarm of Undead spreading in all of the human kingdoms. The Lord of Sunlight, Bearer of the First Flame, Gwyn persecuted Humanity. As their souls were toxic to the gods, and coralled the Undead to an Asylum built in the far Northern mountains.

* * *

Inside the Undead Asylum, thousands of Undead were locked away. But they kept their hope, and determination, for in both the Human kingdoms, and the Asylum an ancient prophecy was whispered. "Thou who art Undead, art Chosen...In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords...When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the Fate of the Undead thou shalt know..."

* * *

But years, perhaps even centuries passed, the majority of the Undead hollowed, went mad and hungered for the souls of the sane. However a high ranking noble knight, known only as Oscar of the benevolent kingdom of Astora, kept his sanity. His opportunity came, when he managed to steal the key to his cell. As he made his escape he thought to himself, "What if I am not the Chosen Undead, all these possible Undead still remain here..." With this thought, he couldn't just let the other Undead rot in the Asylum. After slaying a Silver Knight, a demi-god soldier of the Gods. He managed to find another single key, using this key he only managed to free one other Undead, before the great Asylum Demon, guardian of the Northern Asylum, found him. And they engaged in a frightening battle, the Demon's great archtree hammer shook the very foundation of the Asylum.

* * *

Oscar, however wasn't victorious, his Astoran elite knight armor made him too cumbersome, and he couldn't dodge the sweeping strikes, and smashes of the Asylum Demon. He barely survived being smashed through the roof, and ironically back into a cell. A few minutes passed, and the same exact Undead he freed earlier, was smashed into the room, however unlike Oscar the other Undead could still stand. "You...you're no Hollow ey?" After a quick, painful talk, and a few gifts. Oscar shut his eyes peacefully, to his final...sane...death.

* * *

the other Undead, a mere thief caught stealing from a priest. His name long forgotten, as even he can't remember. Did battle with the Asylum Demon. After a desperate plunge, he stabbed his dagger into the giant Demon's eye. The Demon however didn't fall until a brutish battle between the two. Using the Asylum Demon's key to the great door of the Asylum. The now Chosen Undead completed the first part in the legendary prophecy. To his shock, the exit is gone, has time passed by for so long, that the road back to his kingdom is shattered? As he stepped near the edge of the cliff that was once a road to Astora, a gigantic crow flew from below the cliff. Picked up the Chosen Undead and flew far away.

* * *

Hours passed, or maybe even days. An Undead's memory withers, as time passes. And this effect grows even worse, as their sanity slips from them. But eventually the Chosen Undead came to Firelink Shrine, a central area that is near the entrance to the kingdom of the Lords. A crestfallen warrior told him more about this supposed prophecy, and that instead of a single Bell, there are infact two Bells of Awakening. One above, and one below, with no where to go, the Chosen Undead ventured to Undeadburg, a small settlement of Undead refugees evicted from their kingdoms, living near the entrance to the land of Lords.

* * *

Upon first entry to Undeadburg, the Chosen Undead quickly realized that everyone has hollowed here. With no choice, he put down the residents and guards, using their withered souls he empowered his own, bolstering his overall power. Inside a building he came across a still sane, Undead Merchant. Though sane is a trivial question, as the Merchant huddled, and talked to a rare Far Eastern Katana, known as the Uchigatana. The Chosen Undead, despite his supposed benevolent title, was and still is a thief. He sliced the poor man's throat, and threw away his old rusted dagger, for the uchigatana. The Chosen Undead then ventured forth, using the thief's signature item, a Master Key he went below a guard tower. And to his dismay, died to a hollowed knight of Havel. After dying multiple times he finally managed to parry the Havel Knight's huge hammer, and killed him. Before his body withered away to revive the Hollow. He fished off the Havel's Ring, that the knight wore. This ring signified a Knight of Havel.

* * *

After realizing his master key didn't work at the bottom of the watchtower he went to the top. And came across another demon, a Taurus Demon, atop the wall of Undeadburg. Despite it's threatening looks, with the use of some golden pine resin he stole, from the homes of the settlement, he slew the beast without even dying. It was here that he met a dear friend, Solaire of Astora. An Astoran knight that had a peculiar obsession with the sun, the friendly man gave the Chosen Undead a soapstone sign. this stone allowed Undead to traverse through time and space, to appear in another's perceptive world, as a phantom to assist others. "Time is convoluted in Lordran, and Undead are constantly phasing in and out of your existence...world I should say. So use this, and you can traverse worlds, and engage in Jolly Cooperation!" Solaire stated happily. The Chosen Undead left him to admire the beautiful view of the sun, atop that wall.

* * *

The Chosen Undead immediately burned alive, as a drake swooped in to burn him and some hollow guards, atop the bridge that led to the Parish of Undeadburg. And with multiple tries, he managed to cross the bridge, forcing the drake to move from it's resting place. After slaying a giant armored boar, through some very repulsive "back"stabs. The Chosen Undead continued through the Parish, facing off against hollowed Balder Knights from the kingdom of Balder. He met his death against these enemies many times, but eventually met a blacksmith, Andrei of Astora. It's quite obvious at this point, that the nobility of Astora had no mercy for Undead, and many Astoran Undead left the kingdom as refugees, or went hollow and massacred astoran towns. And Andrei here is one of those refugees. After paying Andrei in souls, to repair his equipment, and reinforce the uchigatana. The Chosen Undead went to the church atop the Parish.

* * *

After defeating a Berenike Knight, men known for being huge, wearing giant plate armor, and wielding gigantic weapons in battle. The Chosen Undead went atop the Church to free a golden knight, known as Lautrec of Carim, the Chosen Undead eyed the ring that he wore. And despite Lautrec's superior training, as an official knight, he won against the odds and took the ring for himself. The Ring itself is the Ring of Favor and Protection, a ring from the goddess of love, Fina. It enhanced the Chosen Undead's overall strength and endurance. Despite this, if it is ever taken off, the ring will shatter. And the Chosen still wears the ring to even now. He went even farther atop the church, and came across none other then Solaire, after a brief jovial talk, the two went to the roof and fought two Gargoyles, that guarded what appeared to be the first Bell of Awakening.

* * *

After ringing the bell, he ventured below to the ghetto of Undeadburg, fellow thieves, that long hollowed out killed him many times. And after a battle of a Capra Demon, and his pack of wild dogs, he found the key to the Depths, a place known for thieves hiding out, and a path to the infamous Blighttown. As a thief, he knew his way around the Depths, and avoided much danger, and even freed a Pyromancer who paid him back with pyromancy. But his withering memory hindered him, as he died multiple times to the Depth's denizens, and noticably larger rats. Here he came across Solaire's summon sign once more, and the friends had another talk, about the sun, the Depths, among other things.

* * *

The two friends, defeated the Gaping Dragon, an infamous beast known for eating anything it came across. And its gluttony lead to even it's rib cage splitting open to allow for bigger things to be eaten. And he pulled a massive key that unlocked the door to Blighttown. Right before the infamous plague city, he came across a man he'll never forget. Domhnall of the ancient mostly forgotten lands of Zena. "Aye siwmae! I collect, trinkets of sorts, and I'm willing to trade these trinkets for other trinkets!" The Chosen Undead offered him souls, and souls he took.

* * *

In Blighttown, he found the remains of a Far Eastern Spook, and another legendary katana known as the Iaito, this blade unlike the uchigatana is wielded in a strange manner, known as Iaijutsu. He also took the spook's Shadow Garb, and donned it, as his torn thief's equipment was held together by mere strings. Then ventured deep, and after many...many...many deaths, he finally hit the bottom, which also happened to be a poisonous swamp. But deep here he faced off against a half demon witch, known as the Chaos Witch, Quelagg. she's a strange, pretty, and more notably nude woman. What made her strange, is her legs are replaced with a gigantic, demonic lava spewing spider. This fight, proved to be quite a formidable challenge, and nobody was there to help the Chosen Undead.

* * *

After a few gruesome deaths, the Chosen Undead pulled his uchigatana out of the spider woman's head, and sipped an estus flask, to heal his melted off arm. And deeper in the Chaos Witch's domain, laid the other Bell of Awakening. After ringing it, and returning to Firelink Shrine, the worn out, tired, and nearly Hollowed Chosen Undead, came face to face with a repulsive creature. He called himself Kingseeker Frampt, a Primordial Serpent in search of the new Bearer of the First Flame, as Lord Gwyn has failed in keeping the First Flame burning. Frampt told him of Sen's Fortress, the mysterious gargantuan castle that laid near the Undead Parish, and Undeadburg. And how it also had the key to reaching Anor Londo, the city of the Gods, and Lord Gwyn's palace. Frampt told the Chosen Undead, that he is the only one that can usurp Lord Gwyn's throne and become the new bearer of the First Flame.

* * *

Away the Chosen Undead went, back to the Undead Parish, to Sen's Fortress. This peculiar castle, back in a long time ago, when civilization still reigned supreme, over the Undead Curse, and it's Hollows. The Kingdom of Balder and their Knight King, Rendal allied with the Knights of Berenike to siege Sen's Fortress. Many of the Knights were undead, and someone, possibly Frampt told them of how the Fortress held the key to Anor Londo. Both knight kingdoms, managed to convince Big Hat Logan, a reclusive master Sorcerer who studies at the Dragon Scholar College of the Kingdom of Vinheim, to assist them in the invasion of the fortress. Tarkus, a Knight of Berenike known for wielding a gigantic greatsword, and wearing armor made of the heaviest metal known to man, Black Iron, giving him the nickname Black Iron Tarkus was the only man to successfully conquer the Sen's Fortress. All the others, Knight King Rendal, and even Big Hat Logan were trapped inside and hollowed.

* * *

The Chosen Undead ventured into the Sen's Fortress, he found out it's a castle filled to the brim with traps, and guarded by snake men that can challenge a Knight of Berenike is size and brutality. And he died many more times, before reaching the top of this castle. Once again time is convoluted in Lordran, and the Chosen Undead found Big Hat Logan, still alive and well trapped inside of a cage, he freed the old man, who then escaped back to Firelink Shrine to resume his studies. And then ventured to the very top, here he found the summon sign of Black Iron Tarkus, after a brief talk, Tarkus already defeated the humongous Iron Golem that guarded the very top of Sen's Fortress, but wished to help any poor sod who managed to get this far. The Chosen Undead needless to say, merely watched Black Iron Tarkus literally cleave the giant golem's legs clean off, and finished the thing. Tarkus waved goodbye, and faded back to his world.

* * *

The Chosen Undead looked around confused, there is no key, no entrance, nothing that showed signs of reaching Anor Londo. That is until skinny demon gargoyles swooped in to pick him up, and despite his attempts to wrestle free, they flew him atop the giant mountain. And to his surprise the mountain contained the legendary city of Anor Londo, the stunning, grossly incandescent view of the city and the magnificent sun brought tears to his eyes. Solaire would be so proud to see him right now, he thought.

* * *

He realized, that the effects of the withering First Flame, reached even here. As even in the city of the Gods, there is no civilization. No citizens roamed the streets, and it is eerily quiet. The Giant Sentinels, and Silver Knights who guard the city, did not speak, and only attacked him on sight. He ventured deeper into the city, and came across a giant painting, guarded by strange warriors. He never spoke of this place, only that he went to it. Nobody knows what he saw in that painting, but he exited that place and continued to the Palace. At the Palace he faced his deepest challenge yet. Dragonslayer Ornstein, the self-appointed Captain of the legendary Four Knights of Gwyn, stood guard. Partnered with Ornstein, the royal Executioner Smough stood near, dwarfing the Dragonslayer. And with many deaths, and meeting up with Solaire, who surprisingly killed Smough with ease, during his time as a phantom in the Chosen Undead's world. But alas Solaire was banished back to his world, when Ornstein absorbed Smough's soul to become even more powerful, and more notably a giant, dwarfing the tallest of even Hawkeye Gough, another knight of the Four Knights of Gwyn.

* * *

Despite the odds, he barely managed to defeat the buffed Dragonslayer, and after pilfering his body for a ring, and his great soul. The Chosen Undead ventured forth, but before he continued, he came across something odd. In a land of decay, and death, even the palace was dusty, and devoid of all life and care. He found a small golden pendant, it's pristine condition shined atop the grimy floor, and it's heart-shaped ruby practically glowed in the sunlight. The Undead found a strange attraction to this relic of a time long gone. Little did he know, that this pendant attached him to a time, far in the future. It slowly pulled him to it's own world without his notice. And when the Chosen Undead rested at a bonfire, just before the Princess' Chamber, he opened his eye to an entirely new sight.

* * *

The Chosen Undead looked, to see that the sun's magnificent glow no longer basked the land in it's golden rays. It was as if he wasn't in Anor Londo anymore, and more strangely he wasn't in the palace. The overgrown vegetation covered the ancient marble pillars and floor, that once made up the palace. He noticed that even the ceremonial sword that signified the Bonfire had begun to rust from the extreme dangers of age. He reached into his bottomless box, and out of the rather small box, he pulled a huge greatsword, blessed by the gods. A Divine Claymore, he thought he was gonna need a heavier weapon for the oncoming battles. He stood up and looked down the mountain, Sen's Fortress, the Undead Parish, Undeadburg...all gone. But he saw what looked to be an even bigger city, he couldn't quite get the view to it though. He decided he should venture to the very peak of the mountain to find where he had awoken to.

* * *

To his dismay though, as he ventured up an old beaten path, he tripped on a root of a tree. And fell into a hole, and sadly it wasn't a small hole. It appeared the mountain is hollowed out or something, as he began to fall into the deep abyss that is the inside of this mountain...


	2. Chapter 2

_An Undead's Choice Chapter Two Remade_

Author's Notes: I think maybe I'll remake Chapter 3, then focus solely on making new chapters after this one. Also how about that dank Overwatch, pretty spicy huh?

Iaito +15: A Katana forged in an Eastern land. The Katana is drawn from the scabbard at lightning speed using an Iaijutsu technique. Wielded by the Chosen Undead, he has treated it with great care, having reinforced it with one of the few remaining Titanite Slabs left. Now in these strange new lands, will he still have the need to unsheathe it?

* * *

I cursed my luck, as I fell down this surprisingly deep hole. It's probably an entrance to some underground cavern, there wasn't much to see as I fell deeper into the abyss. I could do nothing as my head came into contact with the ground, before then however I noticed that I was falling on a huge blanket of yellow. Then my conscious cut away abruptly, while most humans I've heard have dreams when they sleep. I've had no such comfort, instead I got the most recent memory I can still cling onto.

* * *

In the Anor Londo palace, I pushed past a giant fog wall, I was about to reach the very princess' chamber, the final place that I haven't searched in this forsaken palace yet. My uchigatana unsheathed, and at the ready, but as I scanned the large room before me, only one thing stuck out. An extremely huge, fat man, that watched me from a soulless helmet. His hand rested on the handle of a gargantuan hammer. From above, on the catwalks a smaller but much bigger then me, person stood, he put his hand on the railway to look at me. Then he abruptly jumped down the length that would've snapped my legs. As he landed gracefully, the bigger man readied his huge hammer, with a large slap he grabbed it with both hands. Here stood, the legendary Dragonslayer Ornstein, self-appointed Captain of the Four Knights of Gwyn. And towering behind him, the royal Executioner Smough, his sheer strength made him a candidate to become the Fifth Knight of Gwyn, but he was scandalized for eating the flesh of the executed. At lightning speed, the Dragonslayer leaped at me from across the court, and next thing I knew, I was hoisted in the air, impaled by his spear. All I could see from my dimming vision, is the lion visage that is his helmet. He threw me to the ground.

* * *

When I landed in my vision, I snapped awake. I quickly observe the surrounding area, dark, and nothing but rocks. What looks like an exit however stood next to me, I look down to see that I infact did not die, but my fall was protected by a flowerbed of beautifully golden flowers. Tis a shame I crushed them with my weight, without grace I stood up and kept my Uchigatana at the ready. I entered the dark, and another ray of light cast itself down upon another flower. This one however is huge, and abnormal. As I neared it, I realized. It had a face!

* * *

The flower seemed to have noticed me too "Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey The Flower!" this strange demon's voice is simply too friendly. This had to be a trap "Hmm...You must be new to the Underground, arent'chya? Well somebody has to teach you how everything works down here. Guess little ol' me will have to do! Ready?" Suddenly, I felt a force rip something out of my chest. As I recovered from the force, I heard the flower talk "W-what...ahem...See that? that's your soul!" I looked up to see what is apparently my soul, a pure black heartshaped sprite of humanity. What made it unique however is it's giant outer lining of white. It appeared that the souls I've used to bolster my own strength at bonfires, is literally attached, or stitched into my soul.

* * *

"Normally your soul starts off weak! But in this case, it can get even s-stronger by gaining lotsa LV! What's LV you ask? why LOVE! of course!" This sounded preposterous, I've gotten this far without the use of love. But if this flower speaks the truth, it couldn't help to try. "You want some LOVE don'tchya? Well here I'll share some with you!" He then proceeded to wink at me, sticking his tongue out in the process. Though most people would've looked away in disgust, at this blatant flirt. I just started neutrally, and the flower appeared to be irked by it ever so slightly. Suddenly five small white bullet-shaped objects appeared around him. "Down here LOVE is shared through little white...friendliness pellets...Go ahead, and try to catch them all!" I had little time to try and ponder about how these eerily looked like a sorcery, Homing Soulmass. But I can only assume, I tried to move but only my soul moved as the friendliness pellets moved menacingly towards it.

* * *

But to both of our amazement, when I tried to jerk my leg with all my might, the sound of glass shattering is heard. And I feel my soul slam itself back into my body. "WHAT!?" I looked at the Flower, his innocent smile, replaced by a demonic visage, fangs and all. His voice no longer sounds like a fun loving child, and more like a gravelly demon. "THAT'S NOT ALLOWED, I'll kill you!" Suddenly I find myself surrounded by endless amounts of friendliness pellets, the Flower began to laugh maniacally as the pellets began to enclose on me. Never being a user of Miracles or Sorcery, I could only sit there and await my death. Maybe next time I'll properly show him a true death. Suddenly a huge crackling fireball slams into Flowey, derooting him and tossing him into the darkness. Assuming that the demonic Flower is dead, I take a look to see my savior.

* * *

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent...Human" My savior appeared to be a woman, but not a Human apparently. She looked like a goat humanoid, and unlike the Capra Demon, she had the normal fur of a goat. "Hello, I'm Toriel, I'm the caretaker of the Ruins." I couldn't bother myself listening to the rest of her shpeal as I'm more preoccupied in deciding whether or not to kill her. She looked to have some rather valuable stuff, and her attire looked fashionable. I decided against it, as she appeared to be a very seasoned pyromancer from that earlier display of strength. I decided to simply follow her and await an opportunity to get out of here, and back to Anor Londo.

* * *

The next room, Toriel told me of the Ruins, and how almost every single room had a puzzle. And that I need to solve each puzzle to cross each individual room. To me that sounded very annoying, and most of all boring, she then showed me a pressure plate puzzle, which she solved rather quickly, unlocking the next room. Before I continued on following her however, a sign captured my eye. I walked up to read it. "Only the fearless ones may proceed. Brave ones, fearless ones. Both not walk the middle road." I thought about this for a second, clearly I'm a rather fearless chap, and both brave and fearless. The Curse mark definitely helps my fearlessness. But what exactly is this middle road? After a few more seconds of thinking, I gave up and continued after Toriel.

* * *

This quickly became annoying, as she told me of these switches that she labelled to help tell me which ones I should flip, to unlock the room. She then walked to the exit to await me, after completing this..."Puzzle" I flipped a switch, walked to the next one, then flipped another switch. I heard a loud click! And looked over to where Toriel stood, the large spikes blocking the exit sunk into the ground, granting us passage.

* * *

As we walked into the next room, I noticed a small dummy standing next to the doorway to the other room. Toriel looked at the dummy shyly and explained why it stands there "As a Human in the underground, Monsters may attack you. But as a fully grown Human, I'm sure you know how to handle these situations, solving them peacefully and whatnot." I huffed at the word "peacefully" as most of my problems were solved by my sword. I still however followed the strange goat woman to the next room.

* * *

In this room, jeez everything is beginning to look the same, but the floor had a lighter shade of stone forming a path. I cautiously checked the floor, and walls for any traps. Toriel looked at me happily, she seemed to be enjoying my mere presence here. But as we walked into a tight hallway, I felt something brush against my leg. I saw a child-sized frog look at me in complete terror, then scamper off. The next area, there is only one path across the small underground river, a bridge covered in spikes. Toriel chuckled at my widened eyes. "Do not fret, this is merely another puzzle to solve. Follow me!" She then, to my shock stepped into the spikes, but as her foot descended, the spikes retracted into the floor. I followed right behind her. When we crossed the bridge, I looked back at it, it appeared that the bridge's path mimicked the path painted onto the floor in the previous floor. So that is the puzzle huh?

* * *

I looked past Toriel, to see a frighteningly long hallway. If I didn't know any better, I'd assume this would've been an arena to fight a powerful opponent such as demon of sorts. Toriel continued onwards, and began speaking, myself following right behind "Normally this would be a test of independence. But I'm sure an adult human, such as yourself, knows what that is." After a disgustingly long, awkward walk, and passing a pillar that looks as if someone could hide behind it. Toriel stopped before the exit to the next room. "I'm afraid I have to leave you, to attend to some business. The puzzles ahead can be quite dangerous at times, I'll be back." She then continued down the path

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting, I grew more and more impatient, and before long I huffed. I didn't have the time to be standing around, I had a destiny to fulfill. Anor Londo needs me, to save Humanity and prolong the Age of Fire. I readied my sword for any possible creatures that lived down here, and continued to the next room.


	3. Chapter 3

An Undead's Choice Chapter 3

\- - - -Author's Notes: Yeah sorry about the lack of indents, and paragraphing. I'm very lazy so bare with me here, dare I say "bear" with me. I was typing this chapter out and in the middle of it I accidentally closed it off so i lost inspiration that day, but eventually I got back to it. I'll put more effort into the indenting and paragraphing, but the lack of an actual indent button makes it annoying. You probably won't believe me but I had this chapter up above 5k words it was gonna be a doozy! But i forgot to save the document to upload it, I rewrote it and the word count shrunk by a small tad, and I saved it only to realize I messed up and had the words overwrite the already existing ones and I ended up with 382 words. So sorry if this seems a bit rushed and shortened, i rewrote it again right afterwards, and skipped some parts in the Ruins. Anyways onto the story

\- - - -I stepped into the new room, to be met with more bright red leaves, if I recall this meant that it was Autumn. Though I can't remember much about this Autumn, but when she came along it usually meant that leaves would fall, I guess she was a god of some sort like the princess Gwynevere. I entered a small room to be met with a large bowl of candy and a sign that said "Take One." I hadn't the time for such Human frivolities so I made my way back and entered another room. This small hallway practically screamed the words "Trap" as two vents on both sides of a small darkened stone were placed in the middle of this hallway.

\- - - -With no choice I stepped onto the darkened stone and was stricken with a disgusting sense of deja vu, as I fell into a dark room again. I looked around to see two crawlspaces leading upwards I crawled up one and continued on. The next room had a sign "Three out of every four rocks agree that you should push this" I didn't understand what this cryptic message meant with the rocks agreeing, but I pushed a rock onto a pressure plate. unlocking the path to the next room.

\- - - -This room was almost entirely a false floor trap. Normally one would have to fall down, but it seemed as if some unknown force guided me. I took a careful step and to my surprise the floor didn't collapse under me, I continued taking a step forward and each time it wouldn't collapse. Convenient, perhaps too convenient but nevertheless I continued onwards. I passed a sign, not bothering to read it as most of the stuff here was painfully obvious and continued to the next room.

\- - - -In this room 3 more rocks and their respective pressure plates laid out before me, I pushed two rocks onto their pressure plates easy enough, but the third one was more bothersome "Hm! you want to push me? very well, just for you pumpkin." The rock moved ever so slightly towards the pressure plate this is clearly not enough so i tapped the rock one more time, and gave it the most threatening look I had, and that is quite a bit. My armor and sword definitely made up most of my look however, as my hollowing form left me with a skin and bones form, despite my humanity still restored. "Hm? O-oh...Okay, I'll move now!" he spoke in a frightened tone, I couldn't pick up on his accent either. I continued on when he put his self on the plate and unlocked the path.

\- - - -In this hourglass shaped hallway on a pile of leaves, a blob with two eye lines on it appear to be resting. As I neared it, the blob noticed me and quickly faded out of existence. Strange, was it an Illusion? I remember a being by the name of Pinwheel could split itself to combat it's opponents and that I had to face it soon enough. I Nonetheless I continued on. Taking a doorway to the left, and ignoring the one leading forwards, I was met by three more frogs. Strangely enough they didn't fear me like the last one, and even spoke to me as i approached each individual frog, but I didn't catch each word as they spoke of silly things such as skipping dialogue, an even tinier froggit, the name of the race of monster they apparently were. And even sparing the yellow names of monsters.

\- - - -This room had more false floor traps, and after falling down one I noticed a small red ribbon on the floor. It had zero protection against physical, and even magical properties but I stuffed it inside my bottomless box anyways, there are far more useless things in the box then that ribbon. And after quite a few trials and errors I found a switch down one of the false floor traps, and pulled it. This opened the spike traps blocking my path. I wandered off into the next room. This is very quickly becoming tiresome and I'd hate to put this on someone else.

\- - - -I stepped into another room, a Sign told me how the oncoming rooms were just a change of view from this room. I looked down to see painfully small colored switches, and after testing each one to get the right one. I continued onwards, the rest of the puzzle was tremendously easy to solve. I continued onwards, and into another fork. This time I headed straight and was met by a catwalk with a gorgeous view of an underground city, it reminded me of Anor Londo without the magnificent sun. I looked down and saw a small dagger, it was a single edge. Despite its looks it was made out of a very strange metal, that made it really useless as it didn't even have a sharp edge. I stuffed it into my box, as the metal seemed rather rare. And continued onwards.

\- - - -The next path, had leaves embellishing it. I continued on to a dead tree surrounded by the leaves, I recall leaves coming from trees, so could all the leaves here have come from this single tree? My train of thought was interrupted as Toriel stepped past the tree, and noticed me "Oh, you gave me quite a surprise! Are you hurt?" After checking myself for injuries she gave me a look "And not even a scratch! you definitely can ACT can you? Anyways, I have a surprise for you, follow me!" I followed right behind her, to a brick house, its homely look filled me with Determination, I stepped inside "I forgot to you give you a phone to communicate with me, so I couldn't ask you what you liked. So I just baked a butterscotch cinnamon pie for lunch, Do you like butterscotch and cinnamon?" Not knowing what either of those are, I nod my head cause I vaguely remember what pie was, and that it was rather tasty in all of its forms, especially since I've only been eating bitter green herbs, moss and it's blooming counterpart. "Lovely follow me!" she led me to a homely living room, if I had any memories of my childhood, I bet I could've connected them to a room such as this one. I looked at what appeared to be a bonfire with a chimney build around it. Why someone would build a chimney for a smokeless connection to the First Flame I won't question, I'm just thankful its there. I reach my hand into the flame, as Toriel walked into another room. To my surprise when i projected a sprite of Humanity the bonfire wouldn't accept it, maybe the lack of the ceremonial sword was a key to the flame? It sure had that warmth of a bonfire.

\- - - -I huffed, with a full Estus Flask, and my Humanity still retained. I couldn't even bolster my soul due to the lack of souls to reap during this time. I stood up as Toriel stepped out of the room with a plate of abnormally large pie, she set it down on a table and beckoned me "Come, sit and eat!" As I took my seat, I took a moment of prayer, for my safety in my travels and to the Sun's benevolence. If there was anything I wish to never forget it is Solaire, and his Covenant of Sunlight Warriors. I rolled the mask of my Shadow garb down and took a bite into the pie, and quickly realized what an actual food could taste like, It wasn't even a minute when the Pie that was bigger then my head is gone. "My, how long has it been since you ate?" I shrugged and rolled the mask back up. "Anyways..." She looked at me sadly "Normally I'd keep you here, to live out a good like, but you're a fully grown human. I simply haven't the room to house you...Although I've enjoyed your presence. There's an exit down the stairs in the entrance way. Goodbye Human." I nodded. The Caretaker made me feel something I haven't felt since I faced a large being in white, wielding a scythe. Pr...Precilla, was her name? My constant hollowing has shattered my memory, if I recall that wasn't even that too long ago. I went on my way, and down the stairs.

\- - - -Down another extremely long hallway, with a bend. I saw a door with the same symbol Toriel had on her robes. Now I kinda wish I killed her, they looked beautiful, nevertheless I pushed open the door and walked into another extremely long hallway. As i walked the room was slowly getting brighter. Another door the same exact kind as before, I pushed it open to a pitch black room with one source of light. This looked familiar even more so, as the Flower from before rose from the ground...heh "rose"...He glared at me "You're a strange Human, you're not normal either! Your soul is huge compared to others I've met before...How did you pull yourself out of that Fight as well! I've also noticed you haven't even entered a fight since that one either! The path you're taking...I'll be watching." The Flower's various faces it gave me during it's rant didn't even faze me, I've seen and faced far worse then a simple Flower with an excessive amount of Homing Soulmass. The Flower burrowed back into the ground it game from. And I continued on my way

\- - - -Past another but smaller hallway, I saw a door, it donned the same symbol that Toriel had, was she royalty? This looked too formal for just a caretaker. I pushed open the large stone door, it was significantly easier then the large stone door made the action look like. Down another hallway, I noticed it slowly was brightening up. Past another large stone door, surprisingly this room had one light source from the roof. As I stepped closer, this looked familiar as the same Flower appeared from before. "You...you're not normal, your soul its huge!" It's face converted to various faces still wasn't enough to scare me, I've seen far worse, if only I could recall them. "Either way, the path you've taken is strange, you haven't even gotten into a fight yet. I'll be watching you..." The Flower gave me a glare as he disappeared under the ground. I stepped towards another door donning the same symbol. I gently touched the symbol on it, then pushed open the door to see what waits for me...

\- - - - P.S. Anyone know how to actually indent, I didn't notice any buttons and some of the buttons are the reason why I had to rewrite this twice...anyways toodaloo


	4. Chapter 4

An Undead's Choice Chapter 4

Author's Notes: tab key doesn't work, probably doesn't help that i use the copy and paste system. Too lazy to use an actual thing like Word, even if it is already on my computer heh. Also be wary of double spacing, you might get shrekt by it.

\- - - - When the door opened, I was blinded by the brightness of the snow before me. I'm now in a forest blanketed by winter, This reminded me of the Painted World. I stared out

towards the path laid out before me, it was dark and eerie. Nevertheless I continued my journey deeper into this strange land, and it's underground forests. I continued my way

down the path, briefly recalling fighting hollowed men and a strange mass of creatures forming a phalanx, in a snow covered area. I flexed my sword arm instinctively, as I

continued walking. Stepping over a rather large but useless branch, the path seemed to end a little ways further on a bridge with a weird construction over it. My attention was

snapped to behind me when I heard that branch break, the snap it made echoed through the trees. "This is very unsettling." I thought to myself, after looking around for a few

more seconds I continued down the path. When I got to the bridge I stopped to the noise of footsteps crunching in the snow loudly. I peeked behind me to see a smaller chubby

man shrouded in the shadows walking towards me. A brief flicker of blue near his left eye that most wouldn't notice, this might be a tough opponent.

\- - - -As he neared me, my anxious hands tightened around my katana, when he was directly behind me I was about to roll before he said something. "Human...don't you know

how to greet a new friend? Turn around...and shake my hand." I reluctantly turned around and looked down at the noticeably short man, he stuck his hand out towards my

face. I took a hand off of my katana and gave him a firm handshake. The tension erupted when a very offensive sound came from his hand. A short awkward silence after it

stopped, the shadows mysteriously went away and revealed the...skeleton? "heheh. the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny." Where did I end up to be

dealing with such silly things, I thought to myself. "...that's uh. your cue to laugh. or, uh, to emote at all...?" Geez I'm not used to being the talker in conversations. after a

small awkward silence and the skeleton looking to the side for a bit, he speaks up again. "ok, that's fine. everyone's got their own sense of humor. i'm sans, sans the skeleton

i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now... but y'know i don't really care about capturing anybody. now my brother papyrus. he's a human hunting FANATIC.

hey, actually i think that's him over there. go right through this gate thingy." He pointed at the construction over the bridge, ah so that is what it is supposed to be. "yeah go

right through, my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone." Bro? I walked through the gate, this Sans was right, the gate is too wide to stop anybody, although the height of

it is perfect to force me tilt my head to fit through. We walked forward, I could practically feel Sans directly behind me. When we stopped there were two things, a small lamp

perfectly shaped to be a child, and what looks to be a guard post. Sans eyed the lamp suspiciously, then shrugged he pointed towards the stand and said "quick, hide under my

sentry post." I head to his post, and curl up like an egg under his post, keeping mind not to knock over the bottles of...liquids? scattered about the underside of the post.

At this moment a very loud series of footsteps stomps it's way unto the scene. "sup, bro?" Sans said, the response was a very loud and enthusiastic voice, a tone that I've never

heard before. "YOU KNOW WHAT "SUP" BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T... RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE

YOUR STATION WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" When the loud voice stopped, I could nearly choke on the apparently brotherly anger seething from it's voice. Eight days since

he recalibrated puzzles as well? At this moment Sans spoke up "staring at this lamp. its really cool, wanna look?" Before i could even think about saying "What?" the other voice

started yelling, and what sounded like a foot stomping into the ground.

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE, I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A

HUMAN!" The foot stomping stopped, and I didn't need my sight to know that this other skeleton struck a pose. "THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I

UTTERLY DESERVE RESPECT...RECOGNITION...I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE, MY, "FRIEND?" A sound of...hesitation? Does he

not have many of these Friends? I don't have any myself so I couldn't judge. "I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!" After an exceedingly long monologue,

it seems as though his speech is done when Sans spoke up. "hmm...maybe this lamp will help you." Despite everything I couldn't help but hold back a laugh. Maybe it's a good

thing I woke up in this land. The foot stomping resumed after that. "SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET

LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!" Sans spoke up again "hey take it easy, i've gotten a -ton- of work done today. a skele-ton." Out of no where I heard a noise, badum tss.

Despite the randomness of this situation, I laughed very silently. "Hehe...ha." I've never laughed before, but I've heard enough to know that my laugh was weak and silent. This

was made clear when nobody could hear it unlike the loud, jovial, and sometimes insane laughter I hear from my friends and acquaintances. "SANS!" the other voice said.

"come on. you're smiling." "I AM AND I HATE IT! ~SIGH~ WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION?"

"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself...to the bone." another badum tss, I held back my laughter this time. I just hope this doesn't continue, another embarassing

laugh is something I don't want to experience. I try to take my mind off of these weird jokes by looking at the embellishments on my Iaito's sheathe. The eastern dragon

stretched across it. "UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES...AS FOR YOUR WORK! PUT A LITTLE MORE, BACKBONE INTO IT!" there weren't any badum tss noises coming from

that one. While it was funny I felt as though something made it unfunny. I couldn't put my finger on it however. What ensued next is the most unique laughter I've heard

"NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!" The loud man walked off. Right before I almost got back up he stomped back into my hearing range to "HEH!" one more time.

"ok, you can come out now." I stepped up and walked towards him, a cheerful glint in my eye as this was very entertaining. Sans looked at me "...are you just going to stare at

me, or...?" I couldn't quite find my voice yet, but I gave him a thumbs up and walked off to where this Papyrus walked off too. Before I walked out of Sans' sight however he

spoke "well, i'll be straight-forward with you. my brother'd really like to see a human...so y'know it'd really help me out. if you kept pretending to be one." I could see another

flicker of blue coming from his left eye. Even with my observant sight, I could barely see it. He walked off in the opposite direction of mine. I did a gesture as he walked away.

Shrug. And continued on my laid out path. Filled with Determination...

Author's Afternote: I got stuck on having them under a Pacifist meet, since the Chosen Undead doesn't kill any monster, or Genocide cause of his near Chara level of LV. So i went with a combination, tell me how you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

An Undead's Choice Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I always thought writing a chapter would be easy, but I've noticed that although its not hard creating the newest chapter, its consumes almost an hour of my time. When I could be doing a lot more entertaining things like gaming.

* * *

\- - - - As I stepped through the path, I kept noticing flickers of blue coming from the shadows of the trees. I think this Sans fellow is watching me, although the local populace

also seemed to avoid me. Perhaps I merely looked too threatening. I stopped next to a very square chest. Cracked it open to see a singular pink glove. Despite its worn leathery

look, it looked tough. I stuffed it into my bottomless box. I then proceeded to set the smaller bottomless box on top of the bigger box. Sifting through it's contents, I looked for

armor that didn't look as threatening as my shadow garb, yet still provides some protection. After some effort of hefting the Black Iron armor, a greatsword, and Havel's rock

armor out of the way. I found exactly what I was looking for, the Adventurer's Set. I left the creepy horned helmet off, and looked at the red ribbon from before. While I wasn't

planning on wearing such a useless piece of headgear something told me "If you're cuter, monsters won't hit you as hard." After some pondering, I decided to wear it for the

non-threatening look I am going for, and tied it into my long unkempt and greasy hair.

* * *

Now with this faded red ribbon and the Zenian...Zenan...? adventurer's armor I bought from Domhnall offered great protection, and an apparently cute, non-threatening look. I

placed my shadow garb into the bottomless box and strapped it to my side once more. Maybe now I can meet one of these so called "Monsters." I continued onwards on the

path set before me. I got my first look of Papyrus talking to Sans. "...SO AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE." He stopped his sentence when he heard me step near. He gave

Sans a double take, while Sans looked at me, then did it again...and again, faster and faster, and soon they were just spinning rapidly.

* * *

When they stopped they both huddled and key word attempted to talk without me hearing. "SANS! OH MY GOD...I'M DIZZY WHAT AM I LOOKING AT?" "behold..." and as they

turned around, and to my surprise they did not make eye contact with me. but looked at a sizable rock right next to me "OH MY GOD!...WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME TO LOOK AT

ROCK?" I'm thinking the same thing, but Sans spoke up "hey, what's that in front of the rock?" "OH MY GOD! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT IS..." "well...it's not a rock." "NOT A

ROCK...? OH NO! BY PROCESS OF ELIMINATION, THAT MEANS IT'S A HUMAN!"

* * *

I couldn't really understand whats going on with these two skeletons. But atleast my Claymore is divine, I made a gesture.

Well What Is It? My arms stretched out as Papyrus spoke up again. "AHEM HUMAN! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR HIGH JINKS, FOR LOW JINKS! DANGERS, PUZZLES,

CAPERS, JAPERS! BEING CAPTURED! AND OTHER SORTS OF FUN ACTIVITIES. REFRESHMENTS WILL BE PROVIDED. IF YOU DARE!" he proceeded to sprint away, laughing his

unique laugh. "...and you don't even bat an eye, huh?" Sans said before following his brother at a slow paced walk.

* * *

Despite his words, I continued behind them. Though they were out of sight, they obviously had something planned for me up ahead. I walked past a cardboard box made out to

be a sentry post, ignoring the words on it, I continued walking. Where is the next bonfire? I told myself constantly, it'd be a shame if I were to die now. As I neared a more

professional looking sentry post, a large humanoid dog poked it's head out. "Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things! If something DID move,

and it was something like... a human? I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!"

* * *

At that blatant threat, I readied my Iaito for combat, I shifted into a combat stance. At thismoment the dog jumped out of the sentry post, dual wielding daggers. One quick

slash to test his defense, he dodged with agile finesse. "Haha, you're gonna have to try better than that Human!" I recalled him saying something about only seeing moving

things, I kept myself completely still, and he speaks the truth. He looked around as if he is blind wondering where I went. "W-where did you go, reveal yourself!" He sniffed in

the air, and let his guard down for a second, this second I didn't waste.

* * *

Next thing he knew my blade is straight through his belly with a sickening squelch. "H-how did you..." he said with a doggish yip, he dropped to his knees and i slid the Iaito out

of it's fleshly sheathe there is no blood staining my blade as I examined it, only dust, I looked to his body and witnessed what can be described as a flameless cremation. His body

as if awind blew it into a pile of ash-like dust. I huffed when I felt that familiar feeling of my soul absorbing his, whilst others, I have slain and absorbed more souls, I got only a

measly one soul from the Dog humanoid. I sheathed my blade, the first time since...I think this is my first time sheathing a weapon. Anyways I continued down the path, my

businesshere is done. This is turning out to be quite an adventure, though I haven't found any useful equipment. I continued my journey...


	6. Chapter 6

_An Undead's Choice Chapter 6_

Author's Notes: My fingers kinda hurt from typing this all in one go.

* * *

I reached a crossroads with a small frozen lake in the middle of the road. I slid across the ice to a sign in the center of the lake "South: Ice West: Ice, North: Ice, East: Snowdin

Village, and more Ice." Well it wasn't wrong, I decided this village would like a visit, maybe I can find out how to get out of these strange lands from there. I headed to what is

now known as the Eastern direction, heh maybe if I headed East long enough I'll see more Eastern warriors.

* * *

I came across the skeletal brothers once more, the tall one, Papyrus appeared to be berating Sans "YOU'RE SO LAZY, YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!" "i think thats

called...sleeping." "EXCUSES EXCUSES!" At this moment, they both looked at me in my new armor, Sans had a certain look on his face, despite his constant smile. He is judging

me, maybe I did something wrong? But Papyrus appeared to look impressed "WOWIE! YOU LOOK DIFFERENT! LIKE A ROYAL GUARD, BUT FEAR NOT HUMAN I WILL STILL

CAPTURE YOU! AND INORDER TO STOP YOU, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU'LL FIND THIS ONE QUITE...SHOCKING! FOR YOU SEE ITS THE

INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE! IF YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE!" At this moment he pulled out a sizable crystal orb. "THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP!

SOUND LIKE FUN?! CAUSE THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE...IS ACTUALLY QUITE SMALL I THINK. OK YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW." He beckoned me over, while

holding what is now a threatening orb. I took a step onto the maze's ground, and as soon as I felt contact with a wall, Papyrus got electrified. After that moment of shock

Papyrus angrily stomped the floor "SANS WHAT DID YOU DO!" Sans then shrugged. "i think the human has to hold the orb" "OH OKAY!" Papyrus then started walking through

the maze. and stopped right in front of me, he looked to be roughly my height "HOLD THIS PLEASE!" He then threw the orb into the air, and it somehow landed directly on my

head and stuck.

* * *

Papyrus then ran back to his side of the maze. Unbeknownst to him, he literally revealed the path through the maze. I followed the footsteps in the snow, to his side of the

maze. "INCREDIBLE, YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY, TOO EASILY" He looked at me skeptically before continuing his long monologue "HOWEVER THE NEXT

PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY, IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! YOU'LL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED. I KNOW I AM!" He then gave a happy laugh before sprinting away to

this next puzzle. I walked up to Sans who gave me that same judging look, but he looked confused. "hey, thanks...my brother seems like he's having fun. by the way did you

see the weird outfit he's wearing? i'm sure someone like you can tell that it's not real armor, we made it for a costume party a few weeks ago, but he hasn't taken it off since.

keeps on saying it's his battle body. isn't my brother cool?" He looked to the side. Despite those subtle emotions I barely managed to pick up, he still spoke normally, not even

trying to interrogate me or warn me. I continued down, leaving Sans to his thoughts.

* * *

In the next area a blue, fuzzy looking monster is leaning against a large mobile cargo looking box. He muttered something about how something wasn't selling, and it being the

perfect weather for them. I walked up to him "Oh! A customer, hello would you like some nice cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart!" Whatever this nice cream

was, I guess i'll take, as it's nice to have one of everything. After a small confusing talk with him, apparently he didn't take souls but instead the currency were golden coins. I

handed him some golden coins from the lands of Astora, a small portrait of Allfather Lloyd chiseled into them. Although I don't remember how i procured them most likely from

pilfering a corpse or slaying some poor bloke. He looked at them with a confused face, but smiled and handed me a nice cream. "Enjoy!" With this strange item on a stick, I

continued down the path.

* * *

I ran into Sans again, the most peculiar thing I've picked up from him, is the fact that I've only seen him actually walk once. How does he get ahead of me when I clearly walk

past him. "i've been thinking of selling frozen treats too. wanna buy some fried snow? only 5G" Whatever this fried snow is, I didn't question but I nodded along anyway. "did i

say 5G? i meant 50g hehe" I looked at him scrutinizingly. And declined, before he said a word I stepped away. Whatever the snow did, it wasn't worth half my ~acquired~

coinpurse. "hey wait, it's just a joke. i don't have any snow hehe" I turned around to look at him, his smile still wide as ever. "say, you sure are confusing aren't you? i just can't

get a read on you..." he spoke with a slightly threatening tone, despite speaking normally. I gave him a gesture. Prostration. As I collapsed on my knees and looked to the

ground he laughed. "yeah, you sure are something aren't you..." He walked back towards the nice cream man. After getting back up, and continuing down the path.

I ran into both skeletal brothers this time, but with a piece of paper resting between us "HUMAN! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR..." he examined the ground between us for a

moment. "SANS, WHERE IS YOUR PUZZLE?!" Sans pointed to the piece of paper. "its right there, on the ground. trust me there's no way they'll skip this one." I silently scoffed,

and walked past the paper, giving it a glance. a jumble of strange writing, that i couldn't make out. and stopped right in front of both brothers. "SANS! THAT DID NOTHING!" he

spoke in a panicked, and annoyed tone. "whoops, i knew i should've put down junior jumble instead." Papyrus gave Sans an amazed look before saying "WHAT?! JUNIOR

JUMBLE! FINALLY SOMETHING WE CAN BOTH AGREE ON!" He ran away once more, how peculiar. Sans looked at me once more "i guess you don't like word searches huh? me

neither, i'm more of a funny pages kinda guy..." He awkwardly avoided eye contact this time. "..." I guess he has nothing more to say to me. I continued down the path.

* * *

This area is by far the strangest compared to the rest of these lands. a strange box contraption rested on the table. Next to it another table with a plate of something on it, and

next to that, a table with a note laid on it, what? I couldn't make anything out on the note, but the handwriting is large and eccentric, so I can easily assume it's from Papyrus.

Strange how their alphabet is different then my own, or maybe I've finally gone mad. Nevertheless I looked at the plate of something, it's ice cold. As if something told me to I

activated the Pyromancy Flame given to me by a pyromancer that I saved, if only I can remember his name. and warmed it up. the smell reminded me of food, from back before

the curse, but only vaguely. With my bare hands, I scooped up bits of the food, despite the horrid taste, it's significantly better then moss, or green blossoms. I wiped my face,

and continued down the path. As I calmly walked, another humanoid dog clad in knight's plate armor jumped in my way, it barked happily, and flourished it's straightsword and

held it's kite shield towards me.

* * *

I looked at it menacingly, and brandished both my katanas. The knight dog barked once more, and playfully swiped it's sword at me, it pitifully took the bait and I successfully

swiped away the sword with the blade of the uchigatana in my left hand, a successful parry! The weight of the dog's straight sword left his guard wide open and I went in for a

riposte. Before my Iaito could pierce his gut, to my amazement it met only the kite shield. How did he block my riposte, that isn't supposed to happen! I rolled away from

another slash of his sword, the dog had a look of determination despite it's playful panting. I think it thinks we're playing? This blatant mocking of me can't go unpunished. I

steeled my will, and sheathed my uchigatana, and iaito. In a signature iaijutsu stance, I took the iaito and broke the Dog's guard once more, but it yipped and stabbed straight

through my left arm. The dog gave a sorry look, and whimpered. Leaving it's guard wide open I took the Iaito, and decapitated him. Once more there is only dust blown away

into the winter wind, but the dog left behind it's kite shield, I stuffed it into my box. Something whispered into my ear as I took a sip of my estus flask to heal my wound. "Your

LV Increased!" Huh...I thought back to the look he gave me when he stabbed my arm. The dog clearly didn't want to harm me, but it still attacked me. I gave a gesture. Shrug.

As I felt the watchful eye that is a blue glow flicker behind me. And like usual when I turned to look in it's direction nobody is there.

* * *

I came across an awkward pile of snow, and what looked to be a spike trap from the Ruins, but they are already deactivated. I walked through them, and across a very small

bridge, with a fog wall at the end. I pushed past the fog wall, and to my surprise was greeted by what looked to be a small arena. And no guard rails, I hope nothing will push me

off to another death. When I entered the center of the arena, two large hooded beings wielding giant greataxes stepped into the arena from the other entrance of it. They

majestically walked to both sides of me, but abruptly stopped. One sniffed the air "What's that smell?" the one of the right spoke in a manly tone. "Where's that smell?" the

other said in a feminine tone. They seemed to speak in a partnered pattern, one finishing the other's sentence for them. "If you're a smell... (Reveal yoursmellf!)" the male

spoke, and the female finished. After that, they proceeded to blindly bolt across the arena, sniffing me out. Before long they stopped next to me, this time staring directly at me.

"Here's that smell...hmm it makes me want to eliminate...(Eliminate You!)"

* * *

They took their hoods off revealing...more dog humanoid monsters. something ethereal, whispered into my ear "The Dogi, Dogamy and Dogaressa assault you!" As the female

one, Dogaressa nearly cleaved my head off. I ducked under the axe, but Dogamy's greataxe met my chest. While my armor helped protect the blow, I definitely felt it as I got

knocked to the ground, and slip across the snow a few feet. I huffed and got back up, i unstrapped the estus off my belt, and chugged it, strapped it back on. Alright you won't

catch me off guard again...I brandished the Uchigatana with both hands. the Dogi tried the same tactic on me, big mistake. As i ducked, the axe of Dogamy nearly met me. But i

grit my teeth, and sacrificed my left hand to parry, forcing his axe out of the way. I riposted, this didn't do as much damage as I'd like. Their armor must be strong, Dogamy

growled through the pain, but I can see bits of his fur turning to dust. Dogaressa took this moment to sneak up on me and attampted to smash me into the ground with her

axe. I rolled out of the way, but Dogamy's axe is in the way. I took another blow. But despite the shock of the blow, I circled around Dogamy and stabbed him straight through

the back, and kicked him off my blade. He didn't get back up, but turned into dust instead.

* * *

Dogaressa had a look of shock when I turned around to face her. her shock turned to rage almost instantly "(I'll chop you in half!)" She screamed, as she kept slicing and

cleaving me. I rolled through each one with finesse, and her rage boiled even more. I unsheathed the Iaito, mid-roll and stood up. She swung at the perfect moment, I parried

her greataxe. But the force to push it out of the way, was so much that my forearm's bone shattered. Ignoring the sickening crunches of my left arm, I riposted Dogaressa with

my Uchigatana. Before she could get up, I took the Claymore off my back and impaled it into her chest.

* * *

Dust blew everywhere, as I examined the boss arena. "You Defeated" I thought to myself. the blood from my left arm is splattered all over the snow, and it's damaged beyond

recognition. I sipped the estus flask again, and watched as my left arm disgustingly pulled itself together, along with the armor. And like that it looks as good as new, I huffed, as

i got I held my hand out, to see the Twin Souls of the Dogi. I hid it away inside my bottomless box. And was about to continue onwards, but a glint in the snow caught me eye.

Dogaressa's Greataxe. I picked up the Dogi Axe, slid it into my bottomless box once more. and then stepped forward, to greet the next area.


	7. Chapter 7

_An Undead's Choice Chapter 7_

Author's Notes: I kinda treated the Dogi as a mini boss, due to how they act. And their mere presence when you first meet them, I wanted them to be a challenge, but not enough as the Chosen Undead has just slain Dragonslayer Ornstein, and Executioner Smough.

Lesser Kite Shield: A large kite shield wielded by the Lesser Dog. There is a thin coat of slobber on the handle, probably dog saliva. Despite it's lesser name, the shield is quite venerable and strong. When Lesser Dog received his knightly armor, and equipment, he went on a pilgrimage. Nobody knows where he ventured off to, but he came back a different dog. But now he happily serves the Royal Guard and patrols the Snowdin boundaries.

* * *

The next area, there is another puzzle, it looked as if it's deactivated though. As if you're supposed to step on the platforms, to deactivate the already deactivated spike trap that blocked the path. I continued down, it's the same puzzle but even larger. This one actually looked difficult, but like the other one is deactivated. I looked around awkwardly, I felt like a certain red skeleton is supposed to be here. But nobody came. I huffed and continued down, I stopped before another small bridge. On the other side with what looks to be mechanical panels for a floor, the Skeletal Brothers greeted me.

* * *

Papyrus gave me by far the most enthusiastic look when he noticed me. "HAHA HUMAN, YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS! SEE THOSE TILES? ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH...THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR! EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION!" Papyrus then proceeded to go on probably one of the most horrid explanations I've ever been given. And I haven't been given much at all really. "AND WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH! NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION, GET READY NYEH HEH HEH!" He then very energetically flipped the switch on another box contraption, it looked a little different this time however. But as the switch went down, the tiled floor began to erratically change colors at a rapid pace. It then became even quicker, and even quicker, the buildup is quite intense. But when it finally stopped it appeared to have made a road out for me, I awkwardly stared at both brothers. Papyrus looked embarassed, while Sans looked like his usual self. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Papyrus started spinning his way out of the immediate area. Sans gave him a look while he spinned away, then looked at me, waiting for me to approach him.

* * *

"hm...actually, that spaghetti from earlier" So that's what the stuff I ate is called, nevertheless it was an enjoyable time "it wasn't too bad for my brother. since he started cooking lessons, he's been improving a lot. i bet if he keeps it up, next year he'll make something edible. though i suppose that doesn't matter for you, you're the first person i've seen that has enjoyed papyrus' cooking hehe." I guess the now known as Spaghetti, wasn't supposed to be eaten, or it was so bad it can't be eaten. But I defied these laws, I guess I can be proud of that. I continued my path, to see another sentry post, a dog crested the top of it, like the last one with that dual wielding dog. I looked inside to see a box of...something, I picked it up and opened it up. Some sort of dog food, made to look like a fruit. I knew once I got back to Lordran, there isn't going to be any food waiting for me. So I devoured the entire contents of the box down, the taste...well it was a taste. I smacked my lips, and continued down. Seeing a strange feminine monster in purple winter attire, she eyed me curiously, and didn't say anything when I neared her. So I continued down the path.

* * *

This area had a slippery ice coating the entire ground, but a trail led below it. I took the trail down, to see a magnificent snow sculpture of Papyrus, complete with it's very own scarf. Snow Papyrus appeared to be flexing, his biceps looked to be almost bigger then my head. Though I didn't see how a skeleton can get more muscle, or bigger bones. I didn't question, and looked past the Snow Papyrus to see a pile of snow. someone poured what looks like a red paste onto it, forming strange lettering. Once more the alphabet barrier deters me, as I cannot read the lettering. But it doesn't take a big hat to realize, that next to Snow Papyrus, is supposed to be Snow Sans. Besides the two snow sculptures, there is nothing more for me to examine. I climbed back up the trail, minding not to slip.

* * *

I slid across the ice, wondering why the puzzle here is deactivated as well, maybe Sans did it, so he can properly meet me, without the charade of trying to capture me along with his brother. The ice had some sort of mind, cause when I tried changing directions it wouldn't allow it. And I slid into some deep foilage. Snow from branches kept falling on top of my head, and when I left the foilage, a huge mound of snow is piled onto my head. I shook it off, and fixed up my ribbon. Here there are two paths, one heading south, and one continuing to the East. In an attempt to explore, I took the southern one, maybe there is a bonfire waiting to greet me. I rounded a corner, to be greeted by Sans. "what's up?" ...Thats a greeting I've never heard before, I continued past him, and after a short walk ran into Sans again "say...are you following me, pal?" I took a double take behind me, to see that he wasn't back at the entrance of this area. I continued walking past him once more, to see an entrance to a cavern. This looks like a bonfire, I sprinted into the cave, and to my amazement! No bonfire, only a door that is locked, and my master key didn't work. I'll come back to you door, but later and when I find a key.

* * *

When I ran into Sans again he looked at me with curiosity "it looks like you're trying to look for something...don't worry i won't -fire- you up hehe." I glared at Sans, he's trying to get at something, and this something I couldn't understand...Wait he's mentioning the bonfire, how did he know about them? Has an Undead ventured through here before? I huffed and continued. And went back to the forked path, taking the other trail that I haven't explored before. In this area, there is a small house, that looks like it can only contain a titanite lizard, and a huge amount of snow poffs.

* * *

Each snow poff didn't have anything of value in them, except the last one I checked. It had 30 golden coins just laying inside the snow poff, I poured them into my coinpurse. And examined the small house, the sign next it literally only read "Woof." The what is now Doghouse, didn't have anything inside it. But This meant that there might be another Royal Guard dog nearby. I was about to leave the area, until i looked down to see a snow poff, with a small dog's head sticking out of it, when I went to pet him. Instead he erupted into the air. Revealing a huge dog three times my size, in huge plated armor wielding a gigantic spear. The dog's armor and spear had dog faces on them, and they looked alive. Enchanted maybe? I sheathed both my katanas, and pulled out the divine claymore, as I doubt the katanas could pierce his plate armor.

* * *

Before we engaged in combat, I heard something whisper into my ear again "It's the Greater Dog." and the Greater Dog yipped happily and lunged at me, with his spear in an Ornstein-esque attack. However I have dodged, and felt this lunge many times before, and rolled out of the way. I took this moment to slam my Claymore into his shoulder, this left a dent, and the dog's face revealed that he definitely felt it. He slashed at me in a wide arc, I ducked underneath this attack and tried impaling his head, he however moved his head out of the way, and picked me up with his open hand. I'm in deep trouble, and I was right, as he proceeded to crush my entire torso and arms, and then he threw me into the ground, breaking more of my bones. Anyone at this moment would've died, but I'm an Undead, and pain is a trivial thing, I forced my broken arm to grab my estus flask, and after a sip I rolled out of a slam of his spear. I had about 6 sips of this flask left, I need to start rationing it. The dog barked happily at me, and tried to skewer me with his spear. I tried to parry the attack, but I was a second too late. And next thing I knew, there's I'm being lifted up into the air. And he threw me back into the ground. Another sip of the estus.

* * *

This time I went on the offensive, I attacked him with a downward slash, but he blocked it with the staff of the spear. I kicked his knee out, forcing him to kneel, and I brought the claymore down onto his shoulder. This time the plating gave way from my superior strength. And I noticed his armor and fur start shedding into dust. The Dog panted from exhaustion but tried impaling my head off. I rolled backwards, and thrusted my Claymore into his chestplate. his armor cracked open slightly, but I didn't get the effect I wanted. And he punched me away. This isn't enough to drink an estus, I got back up. And proceeded to resume the offensive. The Dog surprisingly parried my slash, But instead of the expected riposte. He picked me up and slammed me into the floor, I rolled out of the way of a stomp. His spear arm proceeded to meet my claymore, and it fell off turning into Dust. The Dog whimpered, he couldn't hold it's body together from that. And he blew into dust. I huffed, and sheathed my Claymore. Held up the Greater Soul of the Dog Knight. I won that duel, and it wasn't a cakewalk like usual. I really needed a bonfire, as my estus flask is running low, I also need to bolster my soul as well. I continued my journey.


	8. Chapter 8

_An Undead's Choice Chapter "Fate"_

Author's Notes: By the way, i remade Chapter one, as it definitely is an eyesore, and not very welcoming. You might want to reread it, it covers the events leading up to the Chosen Undead's arrival to Mt. Ebott and the Underworld a lot more.

Dogi Greataxe: a Twin Greataxe of the Dogi, it appears to be missing it's twin. The Dogi have never been seen with out each other, everything they do and wear are exactly alike. This axe despite its heavy weight and powerful strikes, appears to be missing something. Wield with it's twin to unlock it's true power.

* * *

Right after the Greater Dog arena, a huge gigantic bridge that swayed as the wind blew. If I squinted my eyes, I could see two figures ahead. I pulled out the binoculars and just as I thought, on the other side of this bridge, the Skeletal Brothers stood. Waiting for me it seems, with no choice, I began to walk down the bridge. As I got to the center the wind picked up, and the bridge swayed dangerously, if it weren't for the rope rails I probably would've fallen to my death...again.

* * *

As soon I reached hearing distance from the skeletal brothers, Papyrus spoke up, prompting me to stop. "HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE!" Please tell me, I don't have to fight them. I've begun to enjoy their presence. "Behold, The Gauntlet of Deadly Terror!" From out of nowhere, a bunch of pulleys and ropes swung into position. Allowing a bunch of spears, fire, spiked maces, a rare wonder known as a cannon, and...a dog? hanging from ropes or resting on a small platform above and below the bridge. "WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANNONS WILL FIRE, SPIKES WILL SWING, BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN! ARE YOU READY!?" Papyrus had a button in his hand, ready to activate what looked to be half of Sen's Fortress compacted into this small piece of the bridge. Surprisingly he looked hesitant to press it. "BECAUSE...I...AM...TO DO IT!" ...His finger rested right on top of the button, but he didn't press it.

* * *

After a long awkward silence, Sans looked at Papyrus expectantly "well? what's the holdup?" Papyrus looked very conflicted at this point, I honestly hope he will press the button, I haven't sprinted in a while. "HOLDUP!? WHAT HOLDUP!? I...I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!" Another very long and awkward silence Sans spoke up. "that, uh doesn't look very activated." Papyrus looks very defeated at this point. "WELL...THIS CHALLENGE...IT SEEMS MAYBE...TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH. YEAH, WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS, AND THIS GOLDEN ARMORED HUMAN SHAN'T BE DISRESPECTED SO! AND THIS TRAP IS TOO DIRECT, NO CLASS. AWAY IT GOES!" The ropes and pulleys that held the deadly gauntlet of terror swung back into their hidden compartments and the various traps, as if it was never there. "PHEW!" Papyrus turned around, and wiped supposed sweat off the brow of his skull. He then looked back at me, his normal enthusiastic expression on his face. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? THIS IS STILL A DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS! NYEHEHEHEHEH...HEH?" He looked conflicted, and confused at this moment but I couldn't read his face long enough to come to a conclusion, as he ran off.

* * *

Sans stood there, waiting for me. This time however he had a certain subtle look on his face, as if he is determined to give me a piece of his mind. When I walked up he gave me the usual look "My brother, he seems to think you're a nice guy huh...seems like you're going to fight him soon as well...well here's some friendly advice, if you keep doing what you've been doing..." He closed his eyes for a split second, but what set me off is when he opened them, his tiny glowing white pupils were gone. "You're Gonna Have A Bad Time..." The flicker of blue came back, this time instead of it being faint it nearly blinded me. In the split millisecond that my vision went out, he disappeared. I looked everywhere and he just disappeared...What?

* * *

After that very strange series of events, I just did my signature gesture. Shrug. And continued down the path. A very festive sign greeted me, lights that strangely weren't prism stones decorated it, though I couldn't understand it like the rest. Strange how I can understand the ancient writing in the Ruins, yet not understand this. Directly past the sign, stood a whole row of buildings. Despite the homely look, I couldn't find any comfort in being in a village without any hollows. As Sans had really spooked me back there, what did he mean by "what I'm doing?" I stepped into the first building, it had a sign above the door, like the sign I couldn't understand it. I walked in anyways, a bunny humanoid stood behind a counter. "Hello traveller, how can I help you?" After a bit of silence, I realized this is a shop. And I can safely assume they do not take souls, as the Nice Cream merchant gave me a look of discomfort when I offered him some of mine. After a brief look of her wares, I determined that I needed that Bandana, with the abs painted on it. I'll call it the Mandanna, I fished for my coinpurse, paid for it and left.

* * *

I stuffed the Mandanna into my bottomless box, the townspeople looked to be having an overall good time. Right next door, stood another building, after entering I found out it's an Inn, which is supposed to be a place where you can pay to sleep, while I'd rather rest at a bonfire, I guess this'll have to do. I payed her the sufficient golden coins, and went upstairs. Using the key she handed me, I entered a small homely room with a bed. Maybe I can be blessed with sleep, instead of the usual catnap at a bonfire. I did a quick equipment check, and after making sure everything is still there, safe and sound. I laid down on the bed, and shut my eyes...This is how you sleep right...? _Until The Next Chapter._

* * *

Author's After-notes: Hehe, had to cut you off there, as it got late when I finished this up, and I need my beauty sleep! have a good day/night.


	9. Chapter 9

_An Undead's Choice Chapter Nine_

Author's Notes: Your reviews are pretty flattering, it warms my heart to see them heh. Also incase you didn't see it, I did a Chapter One remix, so like check it out. I'll do the others on the other chapters too, but they'll most likely just be the same content, but its prettied up, I bought Febreze just for this okay?

Soul Of The Greater Dog: It's unknown how the Greater Dog operates his massive suit of armor. As he is actually a relatively small dog compared to the others in the Royal Guard. But the Greater Dog happily serves the Royal Guard under Undyne, and is prepared to cleave apart any human in the name of King Asgore!

* * *

...It's been 10 minutes of me just sitting here with my eyes closed. If this is what sleeping is like, then I'll have none of that, though it does seem like somethings been watching me this entire time. I opened my eyes, and rolled off the bed, it's about time to go, and my estus flask hasn't been refilled in what feels like days. What did I even use it for? Nevertheless I stepped out of the inn, and the Innkeeper said something about coming back when you actually want to spend the night, and gave me back my money.

* * *

As I continued to explore the town, I noticed the townspeople stopped their general merrymaking, and chatting, to stare at me. Was I that obvious, or did I smell funny? I haven't the time to bathe, so it could be the latter. Though my thoughts were proven naught as I heard some of the chatting resume, and the subject is infact me. "Is he a new royal guard?" "Wow, their armor looks so shiny, is it made out of gold?" "Huh, what's with that funny little ribbon? It's cute though." Despite the flattery I received here, I had a destiny to fulfill, and part of it is exploring every single building that is unlocked. Away I go!

* * *

There appeared to be a gathering of townspeople around a tree decorated to the extreme, with more of those weird prism stones, and other things. A small armless reptilian child looked at me in wonder, I bet he's one of the monsters who thinks I'm a part of the royal guard. I didn't mind, I stepped up to the tree to look at these boxes that laid peacefully under the tree. Though normally I'd roll into them just to break them for no reason at all, I felt that they're here for a reason, and that doing so would turn the townspeople hostile. I continued onwards.

* * *

I walked into what looked to be a restaurant, strange enough there is only one torch lighting the interior...On closer inspection, it's also the bartender. A literal humanoid made entirely out of fire, wearing glasses, and fancied up in a standard bartender's suit. He appeared to be cleaning out a mug, as I approached him. I took a seat down at the stool in front of the fireman. "..." He said nothing, but the duck monster next to me spoke "Grillby says he would get you a glass of water, but he doesn't touch the stuff." I gave Grillby a certain look, Grillby had the perfect poker face however, as he didn't really have any facial features except the brightness of his fiery face...and entire body for that matter. I huffed and gave him the signature "Whatever you have." gesture, of putting the ol' pointer finger up. Grillby put away the mug and rag, then went to what looked to be the kitchen.

* * *

After a few minutes of listening in on conversations, I learned that the dog guards I fought have went missing. And they apparently were supposed to meet up here for a classic game of Poker. I couldn't ponder about whether or not I did the right thing back then, as Grillby came back with two plates. The Main dish is a weird stack of bread, meat, cheese, and lettuce. The appetizer looked to be crisp...things? "They're called Fries, have you not heard of them?" The duck monster said, I shook my head and took one of these fries, and took a bite. The salty taste, and crunchy exterior, with a soft potato interior were amazing! It wasn't long before the appetizer is finished, "See that? That's a cheeseburger." I've never heard of these dishes before, but I sure was missing out. Maybe when I return, I could find an old farm or something that is somehow still running, and try my hand at the culinary art. Nonetheless I ate the cheeseburger in 3 whopping bites, paid Grillby, then went on my way.

* * *

I examined my poor coinpurse, it is nearly empty from my impulse purchases. Real currency isn't as expendable as souls, and I learned this the hard way apparently. I stuffed the coinpurse away and continued onwards. A crossroads met me, I took a left to the north. And here laid a mustached rock, with tiny rocks that are somehow moving. The tiny rocks looked to be children playing some sort of game, I ignored this family and went onwards. A wolf laid next to the river, working, his job? Simply throwing gargantuan ice blocks that come from a device, into the river, why? I don't know, but like most everything I come across, I don't question. The next road only lead to the river, nothing else, so I went back to the crossroads.

* * *

This next building that I entered looked to be just a simple library, but from the stories that I've heard, the supposed Duke's Archives dwarfed this small building in comparison. I didn't bother trying to read any of the books, as the apparent alphabet barrier is probably still a thing. The librarian welcomed me in "Welcome to the library! And yes I know the sign says Librarby, it was just a messup in construction." The librarian only received a quizzical look from me, I exited promptly as I can't read their language, that also sounds exactly like my own.

* * *

I continued Eastward, and saw a two-story house with what looks to be a message box, overflowing with messages, so much so that it's a physical wonder how all of it stays in, as some appear to be defying gravity, by being pinched by the box's door. The one right next to it however is completely empty, nothing special. The house itself sadly, is locked, but I circled around the house just incase there's another secret entrance or something. And to my surprise I was right, hidden in some very, and I mean very thick brush laid a stairway that goes underground.

* * *

The door at the bottom is locked, but luckily for once my master key worked. I stepped onto some strange stones, that kinda resembled marble, but they obviously weren't marble. The tabletop of this small room is littered with papers, one of them looked to have a small terribly drawn painting of three people, two of them I kinda recognized to be the skeletal brothers. And in a drawer, a badge laid, I couldn't recognize the symbol however and opted to just leave it there. At the end of the room laid something draped in a curtain, I didn't touch it or unveil it however in the sense that if somethings covered up, it's covered up for a reason. Nothing else here, I exited and continued down the Eastern path.

* * *

A small shed, maybe for housing tools laid n

* * *

ext to the two story house. This is obviously the skeletal house, but I wonder where the two are. I shrugged and continued onwards. The path ahead started getting sluggishly slow to cross, as the snow got deeper. And my vision got more and more obscured, even when I squinted through the sudden snowstorm I could barely see ahead of me. But as I slowly trekked across the snow, a silhouette started forming at the very edge of my vision. As I got closer and closer, it become more recognizable, it is Papyrus standing there awaiting my arrival. Strangely at this moment the snowstorm stopped, and the vision went away, and as I neared, so did the deep snow. Papyrus looked conflicted, but ready to do what he must do.

* * *

"HALT, HUMAN!" ...I complied... "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY." He looked to have resolved his conflictions. "SANS TRIED WARNING ME ABOUT YOU, BUT WHAT HE WAS WARNING ME ABOUT, I DON'T KNOW." ...? "BUT INORDER TO BECOME A PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD, I MUST CAPTURE YOU FOR UNDYNE!" He appeared to have summoned a large bone mimicking a staff, and twirled it into his combat stance. "NYEH HEH HEH! GET READY HUMAN, FOR I WILL CAPTURE YOU!" I readied my Uchigatana, as part of duels in my homeland, I won't heal. This looks to be my first significant battle, and as fate has it, I'm against one of the only people I enjoy being around.

* * *

Papyrus charged, and with surprisingly brutal strength slammed his bone staff into my blade, the amount of force nearly brought my to my knees. He quickly did a flourish and slammed with his staff through my attempted parry and straight into my gut. If I had an actual necessity to breathe, I would've had the air knocked right out of me. But I didn't, so I recovered from his strike and staggered him with a kick "NYEH?" He somehow managed block the quick consecutive slashes, and stabs from my blade. I finished with a downward slash, and to my shock he parried with his bone staff, and spinned, using the other end to strike my face, sending me to the floor. My jaw is shattered, but I can power through. He looked at me sadly, as if he felt sorry doing that "YOU ARE VERY STRONG HUMAN, BUT NOT STRONG ENOUGH FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

* * *

Papyrus proceeded to jump back, he proceeded to bring his hand up, made a few swaying motions, then brought it down. A large amount of bones erupted from the ground, nearly puncturing my shoes, or my nether region. Luckily I rolled out of the way, only to be met with a bone to the face. To both our shock, it did next to nothing, it felt like a mere sting from a mosquito. Papyrus grit his teeth "NYEH HEH HEH, YOU'VE PROVEN YOURSELF WORTHY OF MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK HUMAN! PREPARE YOURSELF!" To my amazement, he did quite a few flourishes, that would've looked great if it weren't for the fact that even more, less magical, and more physical bones started being summoned. I rolled, jumped, and ran my way through each and every one of them. But suddenly a wave of blue smashed into me, sending me to the ground. When I got up, my soul stood out in front of me, the black heart-shaped humanity sprite turned blue. "YOU'RE BLUE NOW, THAT'S MY ATTACK!" Then my soul pulled itself back into my body. My feet were tethered to the ground. Papyrus looked shocked

* * *

"HUMAN, YOU MAY NOT FIGHT LIKE HOW UNDYNE SAID HUMANS WOULD, BUT EVEN IF I CAN'T REACH YOUR SOUL, I'LL STILL CAPTURE YOU! NYEH HEH HEH!" At this moment I felt a presence, and it wasn't just Sans obviously watching from behind the treeline this time. I felt my soul, not the white attachment of the ones I've killed change, but my own humanity turn into something else. I let my soul get pulled from the bone magic, and to my shock, the once normal black abyss that was my humanity, and soul. half of it turned a bright red. Something just happened, I had to power through it though and win this fight. My soul went back into me, and I was greeted with a face full of bone staff.

* * *

I sheathed my Uchigatana, I needed my Iaito for this trick. I kept my hands on the handle, and sheathe in the Iaijutsu stance. And I strafed and dodged consecutive bones that tried slamming into me. Then a peculiar blue one went straight for me, when I tried spinning around it, the blue bone switched directions, and phased right through me. Although my physical form is unaffected, I felt the red part of my soul get torn up. Even if it got corrupted somehow, it's still my soul, I wonder how these blue bones are dodged. I continued weaving through the hailstorm of bones, Papyrus kept summoning more and more. I still however closed the distance, my advance stopped abruptly as I found myself surrounded by bones coming from the ground, a singular blue bone went straight at me, I accepted this incoming death, and taunted Papyrus with a gesture, Well What Is It?

* * *

To my amazement, the blue bone phased right through me, with no damage. A-ha, so the trick is to not move! With the loophole in his fabled blue attack found, I moved out of the withering ring of bones, and continued towards Papyrus. "SO YOU'VE FOUND OUT IT'S ONE WEAKNESS EY? WELL, BOY DO I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU, MY FABLED SPECIAL ATTACK!" He proceeded to summon a small bone then chucked it at me. The bone flew threateningly towards me, but it got caught out of the air, but none other then a normal four-legged dog. "WHAT!? HEY, THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK, GET AWAY!" Papyrus exclaimed, but the dog looked at him, and ran away, Papyrus sighed, he looked rather sad.

* * *

"I GUESS I'LL JUST USE A REALLY COOL NORMAL ATTACK..." He then proceeded to do a more threatening flourish with his staff. That staff had to go, it's a catalyst for his strange bone sorcery. The brief moment of respite, ended abruptly as I proceeded to get attacked from all sides by endless amounts of bones. Both the physical bones collided into me, shattering from their pure force, and the magical bones ripped into the weakened corrupted half of my soul, when I tried to move. More and more continued coming, and it ended with a large, gargantuan bone probably of the world's largest giant slammed into me, it shattered as it slammed into me, then dissipated into nothing. I sat there, a few bones piercing right through me, the snow around me splattered in blood. It seemed this fight is over, and in my defeat. I'll have to try again when I return to Papyrus

* * *

"HUMAN? DID YOU OVEREXERT YOURSELF? I SEE YOU ENJOY KETCHUP ALMOST AS MUCH AS MY BROTHER, BUT NO NEED TO WORK YOURSELF TO THROWING IT UP!" He put away his bone staff, and started walking towards me. "COME ON, I THINK I CAPTURED YOU, I HAVE ONE OF SANS' HOT DOGS TO HEAL YOU!" He approached me, and pulled out some weird meat inside a bread bun. At this moment, something clicked inside of me. If someone were to look at me, my eyes flashed red, when he leaned over to feed me the hot dog. Next thing I knew my blade is in my hands, and his headless body withered into dust, the winter wind blew it away.

* * *

However his head still remained, and he looked to be still be alive, albeit in severe amounts of pain, both physical and emotional. "W-WHAT...BUT I...SANS...?!" Before he could say another word, I stood up and stomped his head into dust. "Annoying..." Something whispered behind me, after his really cool normal attack finished, it appeared I lost control of my body. But now after these strange events, the possession wore off. I reached my hand up to hold up the Soul of Papyrus, I put it away with the other souls I contained. And then I looked at the scarf of Papyrus that still remained, I picked it up and wrapped it around my neck. It looked really flashy and good I thought, maybe I can look more fashionable with this on. "Monsters will know what you did with this...good." The strange voice, that was but a faint almost unintelligible murmur, now is more apparent and more notably, feminine. I took a wooden carving I got from a phantom that is also a trader, and knocked on it "Very Good!" the carving exclaimed happily.

* * *

I pondered at what seemed to be a ghost of some sorts wrapping it's arms around me, or more specifically my soul. That's whats corrupting me huh?...I better find a way to fix this. I searched through my bottomless box for a purging stone, those always got rid of curses, maybe they can exorcise my soul of this spirit. A few more seconds of searching, my attempts getting more and more desperate. I huffed and gave up, nothing but equipment, green blossoms, and liquid humanity sprites. At that moment it struck me, I just killed Papyrus...In any normal circumstance, I'd be unfazed by the killing of another skeleton. But this time I felt like I committed a sin, I examined my wounds, most of my blood is no longer inside me, I must look awfully pale. I sipped my estus flask, and waited for my wounds to heal in seconds.

* * *

The voice appeared to have quieted down With this, I sheathed my Iaito, ate a green blossom to recover from the extensive amount of exertion I just did. And continued onwards, the path ahead appeared to be an entrance to a cave... A cave inside of an even larger cave, I don't think I've ever seen that before. I used a slip of charcoal pine resin to light a torch, and explored the interior of the caves... _To Be Continued_...


	10. Chapter 10

_An Undead's Choice Chapter Ten_

Author's Notes: hey, that's pretty good! I actually really dislike writing about Waterfall, cause it's literally just a maze and get's really confusing.

Divine Claymore +5: A Claymore blessed by the gods, dealing divine damage. Effective against Undead, and other things such as skeletons. The Chosen Undead acquired this church weapon by stabbing a Cleric Knight in the back. Now the weapon acts as a finale to the Chosen Undead's flourish of katanas.

* * *

When I entered the cave, There stood a sentry post, and a distinct lack of people, not even a guard at the post. When I continued onwards, I got stopped as there appeared to be that one monster child from Snowdin. He approached me in awe "Hey dude, you sure do look like a knight! Do you know where everyone went? I went to go see Undyne, she's so cool! Hey don't tell my parents i'm here alright? Thanks!" I didn't really care who this Undyne person is, but if I had to face her so be it. I walked past the child, and continued my through the rather dark cave.

* * *

I quickly realized this place is rather massive, and noticeably wet, my feet sunk into the soggy ground with each step. But one didn't need sight to see the clear beauty of this area. The water glowed blue as it reflected the strange blue stones of the cavern's roof. The droplets of water tapped and dripped, making small taps on my armor, or dip into the water. Where did all this water come from? I asked myself, but even so I continued onwards. The distinct lack of monsters slightly frightened me, clearly something more is going on.

* * *

The distinct feeling of Sans' watchful eye is gone, I knew that the oncoming battles are gonna be quick, and filled with deaths. But I will embrace these deaths, and prevail, I kept going through the caverns...After wading through some shin deep water, combined with sizable rocks falling down a waterfall threatening to knock me down. I walked into some thick brush, and above me there stood an extremely large knight in blackened steel armor, most likely Black Iron. I think the Underground has it's own Tarkus hehe, but when I tried to take a step forward, the knight spun around and summoned a spear. She held the magical spear as if she's about to throw it, and scanned the thick brush I tried hiding in. She stared directly at me, and to my surprise one of the eyes in her helmet is dark, while the other still held a small white glow. The knight is one eyed, while she stared at me, I prepared for a duel, yet she willed the spear away and walked off. I guess she thought that this area is too thin for a full on battle, as she had a full suit of black iron, with no guardrails on this endless cliff. I continued my adventure through the endless cavern.

* * *

When I stepped out of the brush, the monster child from before rushed out after me, in a daze of excitement "Yo...did you see the way she was staring at you? That...was...so...AWESOME! She was just standing there, waiting forever! then you just...Wow, I wonder if she'll go beat up some bad guys, Here in Waterfall!' The monster child then ran off, well...flopped face-first into the ground and then ran off. What I'm wondering however is how the monster child evaded my sight in the brush. The next room appeared to have some strange flower bridge, although I could've easily just waded through the water again.

* * *

These blue flowers glowed blue, I don't really know how they can do it, but I enjoy their beauty. As I walked down a hall, these signs appeared to be telling a story. Though I couldn't read them, I started walking down a bridge, there appeared to be no light ahead, as I cast a shadow forward. I stopped abruptly at the noise of a spell being cast. And right in front of me, a magical spear slammed into the bridge. At the catwalk to my left, the Black Knight appeared, and she quickly began to cast the more literal version of Soul Spear, and a numerous amount at me. I rolled under, and sidestepped quite a few as I continued my way, this strange bridge appeared to have many turns and dead ends.

* * *

Even with my great dexterity however, a few spears managed to hit me, and strange enough when they came near, they split into a massive barrage of tinier spears. I felt as though the singular spear would've hurt more, but I didn't complain as the wide spread of the barrage only allowed a few spears to hit me. I continued running through the maze of a bridge. The end of the bridge neared, and a huge amount of brush greeted me. I attempted to hide in the brush, and she neared my hiding spot. She noticed me, and forcibly grabbed me by the neck "You..." she spoke, but before she continued, a familiar voice squeaked at us "Woah dude! I'm so jealous, Undyne is touching you! Boy, it looks like she's hurting you though, are you alright?" The Monster Child is here with us, and Undyne appeared to be boiling in anger. She let me go, and walked away, her heavy boots making an audible thump.

* * *

When I walked out of the brush, the Monster Child ran out after me. "Dude, I'm so jealous! Undyne touched your neck, How can you be acting so normal after that?! I bet we'll see her again too!" The Monster Child despite his annoying banter, appeared to have some use in keeping Undyne away. I'll take note of this, and followed after him, despite losing sight of him rather quickly. The next areas weren't very interesting or unique. Although I found a pair of shoes, they were meant for a form of dancing, though the name eludes me.

* * *

I approached a fork in the road, and opted to take a left. Nothing but a piano awaited me, I'm most likely rubbish at any form of music so I backtracked and took the other way. A statue with a hole in the roof above it, allowing rain to pour onto the statue greeted me. I didn't really care for it, and walked past it. My explorer's armor got soaked from the relentless rain. I didn't mind much, and as I walked the Monster Child appeared, and he started following me "You didn't grab an umbrella? Oh well dude, I kinda like the rain anyway." What's an umbrella? I thought to myself, as we walked. The Monster Child's mouth didn't stop moving, as he talked about Undyne and her coolness.

* * *

We passed by a view of a castle far away. It appeared Waterfall led to a volcanic area, and that area than led to the castle, and it's surrounding city. Great info for the future, I continued on. We appeared to be at a ledge, I could easily climb over it, and the Monster Child looked like he knew it "Hey, you can just climb up there and continue, I'll find another way around okay? See ya up ahead, haha!" At least he appeared to be enjoying himself. I hoisted myself up the ledge, and after a bit of walking, got greeted by another bridge.

* * *

When I stepped on this one, Undyne stood on another bridge below me. This time instead of casting spears at me, she had them erupt from under the bridge. And boy this bridge is another maze, as I ran dodging the erupting spears, she appeared to run out of bridge to chase after me from below. And sadly so did I, she appeared to have the ability to teleport, or jump really high. As I heard her stomping menacingly behind me. I turned around and looked at her, drawing my iaito. Before I could swing she summoned a row of spears and send them into the bridge, causing the segment I stood upon to collapse. I proceeded to helplessly lose against my worst enemy, Gravity. I lost consciousness when I flopped into the floor.

* * *

This time however instead of a nightmare, or even a dream. All I see is nothing, but I heard a small boy's voice. "It sounds like it came from over here...Oh! You've fallen down haven't you...Are you okay? Here, get up...Chara, huh? That's a nice name." I woke up but I could faintly hear the rest of this voice, "My name is..." I looked at the ground under me, and it appears another flower bed broke my fall. What luck huh? but surrounding the flowerbed, is more shin deep water. I picked up my iaito, sheathed it, and started wading through the water.

* * *

This place appeared to be a dump for garbage, as the walls are lined with giant mounds of trash. When the ground appeared to start angling upwards, I noticed a chest. This isn't no ordinary chest, as it is a bright orange, with a white lid. I threw the chest open, and looked at it's contents. bars of...something? I stuffed them away, maybe they'll be of use later. Passed by another dummy, nothing unusually. Suddenly the dummy sunk into the ground, and erupted in front of me. It's floating as well.

* * *

"Fool! You think you can ignore me!? I'm a ghost that lives inside a dummy! My cousin lived inside a dummy too, and then you came along. And ignored them! That's so rude, despicable despicable DESPICABLE!" ...This thing appeared to be quite the enthusiastic fellow... "You're the worst person I've ever met! gwuaaoaoaooaooh!" I unsheathed my Divine Claymore, ghosts can be slain by holy weapons of the Church right? The dummy caught up to what I'm up to. And He proceeded to summon smaller dummies to fire blobs of magical somethings at me. Despite the numerous amount of blobs, I weaved through them quite easily. And I quickly closed the gap to the Mad Dummy.

* * *

With a quick flourish I cleaved his dummy head off, his ghostly life is ended, my Divine Claymore able to slay such Undead. Suddenly that feminine voice inside my head spoke up "Wow, I didn't know you can kill ghosts until now. That's pretty cool." ...Hm, I didn't think too much about the maiden in my head, and sheathed the claymore back on my back. This next area appeared to be a very small neighborhood, just three houses. All are locked, and the master key didn't work on any of them.

* * *

I stepped into a small room, with a glyph on the wall, an old tortoise with a beard looked at me, he laughed "Wa ha ha...so you came here, what a treat." Apparently Undyne warned him about me, the old man spoke. Constantly mocking me, and having no money, I simply stepped out. "Good riddance." I continued, and it appeared these small stones are the only path I can see, as this entire part of the cavern is pitch black. As I continued, the stone path dimmed out. And in a panic I pressed one of the numerous blue stone buttons. And the path brightened back up again, I made my way out.

* * *

This area was bright, but as I continued down the room wading in water once more. It got dark, and soon I could barely see in front of my face. However at the end of the corridor, a lone blue flower stood, glowing. But as I near it, the flower spoke "Behind You." I whipped around and the darkness went away for some reason. Here she stood, Undyne, as she approached she started speaking "...Seven...seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king, King Asgore Dreemurr will become a god. With that power, Asgore can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from Humanity. And give them back the pain and suffering we have endured...Understand human? This is your only chance of redemption. Give up your soul, or I'll tear it from your body."

* * *

Undyne then summoned a spear, wielding it with both hands, she charged at me. Before she skewered me however, the monster child from before jumped from the bushes in between us. Forcing her to stop, the child spoke with jittery excitement "Undyne, I'll help you fight!" He then looked at me, then back at Undyne. One more time then he just looked even more excited "Yo! You did it! You got front row seats to Undyne's Fight!" He looked at Undyne, then me once more "Wait...who's Undyne fighting?"Undyne's spear withered away, and she grabbed the Monster Child by the cheek, a small squeak is heard from it, and she drags the monster child off. Probably to scold him or something, for jumping in front of a spear.

* * *

As I walked back after them, a new area opened up. This area led to a bridge, and before I could fully cross it. The monster child continued "Yo!" he proceeded to walk up to me, the look on his face is quite a something to look at. "Yo. Undyne told me to stay away from you. She said you...you hurt a lot of people. But...yo, that's not true right?" I looked at him blankly, he's clearly in denial, as despite the three weapons sheathed all over myself. He denied the fact that I probably killed some things. "Yo why won't you answer me? And what's with that weird expression?" He looked away for a second, he appeared to be thinking about something.

* * *

He looked back at me, nervously. "Y-you'd b-better st-stop r-right where you are...Cause if you t-try to h-hurt anyone e-else. You're g-gonna have get through me first. A...a...and" It appeared he wanted to fight, normally I'd leave him be, but something told me to unsheathe my iaito, the child has run out of his usefulness. And I lunged at him with a downwards slash.

* * *

My blade met nothing but magical steel however. As Undyne stood blocking my blade with her spear. "Next time, listen when I tell you leave, okay?" The Monster Child looked kinda guilty, despite nothing happening. My blade and her spear quivered from the constant force we applied. "Undyne I..." The Child is quickly cut off, as Undyne grit her teeth from my superior strength. "I'll take care of this, Get out here!" The Child ran off. Now with no interference, a proper duel can be finished here.

* * *

"This isn't just about Monsters, isn't it? If you get past me, you'll...you'll destroy them all, won't you? Monsters, Humans. Everyone's hopes, everyone's dreams, vanquished in an instant. But I won't let you do that. Right now, everyone in the world, I can feel their hearts beating as one. And we all have one goal, to defeat YOU! I Undyne, will strike you down!"

Somehow, she overpowered me and threw me back, my guard broken open, she skewered me with her spear. her mouth contorted into a viscious snarl, as she looked at my emotionless face, the face I have whenever I'm engaged in combat. She threw me into the ground, and as I stood up she looked kind of shocked for a moment there. "You're not a REAL human are you!" I put my sword in front of me, in my combat stance. The Heroine appears. something whispered behind me. I felt as though this battle is different, like something was supposed to happen, but I shook this feeling off and rushed at her.

* * *

She used her spear to swipe my strike to the side, but I palmed the handle of her spear away, parrying the attempted stab. Despite her reach advantage she really liked getting up close and personal with that spear. Each successive stab and swipe began to get harder to dodge. She ended her combo by palming me back, I slid across the rickety bridge and back on the stone. With this gap between us, she summoned a huge amount of spears all surrounding me. Something told me to simply block these incoming spears, and I listened. I blocked, sliced and rolled through what appeared to be an endless barrage of spears.

* * *

When the barrage finally ended I had no chance of respite, as she jumped back on me, like a starving wolf. We kept clashing, blade to spear. This simply won't do, I might have to take this fight seriously, unlike Papyrus' battle, where I merely humored his last few moments of life. I grit my teeth, and unsheathed the Uchigatana, and assumed a stance I made up myself. With only one spear, Undyne could barely block or swipe away my own flurry of strikes. She appeared to be tiring out, I haven't even started yet. I jumped back and with the gap, I sheathed the iaito, and with my right hand, willed my Pyromancy Flame to awake.

* * *

Now I'm no master pyromancer, like the nearly forgotten Xanthous King Jeremiah, but I do know a few tricks. And more importantly the Chaos Fireball, I gathered the flame, and threw the humongous fireball at Undyne. She jumped off the burning bridge, and in her descent threatened to skewer me as she landed. I rolled out of the way, she almost hit me, and despite her exhaustion becoming more and more noticeable. She continued to put up a fight

* * *

I took out my Iaito again, and we resumed in our close quarters combat. She clearly won't let up, combining both her main spear, and the magical spears to try and overwhelm me. But with both my blades out, I used my stunning dexterity to weave through her attacks and still keep her on the offensive. In a fit of rage, she caught me however, she feigned a stab with her spear, and proceeded to gut punch me. I flew off, and with her gap, she proceeded to unleash even more spears at me.

* * *

I could keep up these simplistic evasions forever. But the attack abruptly ended, as she leaped at me from behind, before she can skewer me like some sort of shishkebab, I whipped around, and gave her a very nasty slash across the chest. She appeared to be taken aback, but continued her attacks, she quickly started fading into dust however. "Just...one...hit?" She said between breaths.

* * *

She appeared to deny her death, and when I snuck in another downwards slash, she used her free hand to catch my blade, like a madwoman. Despite straining from the strength of my attack, she lifted me up by my sword, and skewered me with her spear. She then summoned up even more spears, and next thing I know, my entire chest is a pincushion of spears of various sizes. "No...I won't let you win, not when everyone's counting on me!" I was tossed to the ground like some torn doll, my consciousness faded away. I've finally hit my death, I wonder where I'll awaken this time, hopefully not all the way back at the bonfire outside of the mountain...


	11. Chapter 11

_An Undead's Choice. Chapter 11_

Author's Notes: Howah!(that means Wow) 20k word milestone. I think thats enough to be considered a more serious story.

Darksign: The Darksign signifies an accursed Undead. Those branded with it are reborn after death, but will one day lose their mind and go Hollow.

* * *

Darkness...nothing but darkness, could I be in the Abyss? I couldn't feel my body, nor move, I couldn't even cry out for help. Suddenly a burning sensation erupted from my chest, what looks like a red aura surged out of me. "Your soul is truly unique..." That voice in my head is back once more, but this time, it felt more corporeal. "...As if you aren't really alive, yet it's here, not shattered. Now...tell me...why is it, that I can't completely possess you?" That red haze then took a form, a small child, deep blood red eyes, strangely a blush. Her green, yellow striped attire did not match any kingdom I've seen "Well...if you don't tell me soon, I'll just reset and try you in a different approach. You won't even remember."

* * *

I looked at her defiantly, and tried to struggle from the Abyssal grasp. "This is my domain, my own little piece of your soul. I'd advise you quit struggling, before I do something, we both don't want to see happen to you." I stopped struggling, it seems even death won't give me respite anymore. The young maiden reached for one of my katanas, the Iaito. "These really are a lot cooler than anything I had, where did you get them?" She did a few flourishes and feigned swipes, she looked at me in annoyance. "Why won't you talk?" Before she could continue her banter, I felt a burning sensation on my back, the Darksign, and what felt like a brightness behind me. The maiden looked even more irked "How can you even do that? Only I can reset!" A strange sensation enclosed me, as if my actual body is being reanimated. The maiden gave a look of thought, and smiled innocently. "It seems you don't even need my Determination, or even to reset. How convenient, very well...see you next time." The brightness grew in strength and soon blinded me. I heard one more thing "My name is Chara...by the way."

* * *

I awoke...my pincushion of a body appeared to have healed completely. Instead of waking up at a bonfire, the Darksign just reanimated me where I died. I looked up to see Undyne walking away, she just ate something to heal her wounds. I forced myself to stand up, taking the discarded Iaito...?! It's missing, don't tell me that the maiden, Chara still has it? I didn't have any chance to think. As I heard the sound of magical spears being lfung into my direction, Undyne has noticed me. "I don't know how you did that" She resummoned her main spear once more. "But I'll make sure you don't do it again!" She proceeded to lunge towards me.

* * *

I barely managed to roll out of the way of Undyne's charge. I pulled out the Uchigatana, looks like I'm in a tough spot at the start this time. I slashed at her neck, only for it to be blocked. Taking the slight opening, I kicked Undyne's knee out. Her recovery however is extremely fast as she caught her fall by turning it into a leg sweep. I couldn't jump over it, as she summoned a few spears flying at my face, so I let myself get tripped. Little did she know, I used my free hand to cause a small Combustion from my Pyromancy Flame, directly into her face. She jumped back in pain, covering her face with her free hand "You're gonna...pay for that!"

* * *

I didn't give her a chance to resume her offensive, and I quickly attempted to stab her straight through the chest. To my shame, she parried it with her spear, and riposted me. She kicked me off of her spear and I got sent flying back. I shamefully chugged my Estus Flask in the middle of our duel. She tried stopping me by sending a flurry of spears into my gut. I sidestepped it with finesse, and jumped over another flurry of spears. Before she could send another wave, I had already closed the distance between us, our fight had begun to expand outside it's arena and to the entrance of small mountain in the caverns, this appeared to be the exit of the Wetlands, I thought to myself as we slashed away at eachother's weapons.

* * *

She clearly got frustrated, and summoned a massive wave of spears surrounding me, some looked yellow however. I sidestepped the consecutive spears, but a yellow one stopped abruptly and whipped around me, I had to take it as the shock stunned me momentarily. I took my uchigatana and sliced through a few spears to make an opening to Undyne. And before she could react I lunged straight through her, my katana piercing her heart. "...You..." I couldn't help but smile smugly, as I've won this duel. "I...I've failed..." I turned around, and got slapped with shock at the sight.

* * *

"No...You...You're gonna have to try harder than THAT!" She turned around, a huge amount of magical power seeped from her left eye, the one that once was covered by an eyepatch. Her right had a pure black eye, with a white pupil, quite a scary sight. Even her armor looked to get a level up, it appeared to be a Black Iron version of Ornstein's armor, with a pure white heart adorning her chest piece. It seems victory really isn't in sight after all.

* * *

I didn't give her chance to start a monologue or catch me off guard. I resumed slashing away at her, she appeared to drop the defensive entirely. Each blow I landed, she just smiled and laughed at me mockingly, and I took too long whittling away at her it seems. I got impaled by a spear, this time however it burned, like a vampire under the sun, I couldn't help but hiss from the pain. I got thrown to the ground like a ragdoll.

 _Undyne, The Undying, A True Heroine._ I took out my Claymore, and two-handing it cleaved through a few spears. Unlike before, the flurry of spears didn't stop coming for her to take a breather from casting.

* * *

I had to decapitate her, I needed to stop this prematurely before I meet my death once more, and as enjoyable as it is to get my Iaito back, I'd rather not be berated by frivolous questions from the maiden embedded into my soul. I cleaved through a few more, and dodging even more, I don't think I've worked my body this hard before. But soon after a few minutes of weaving through a literally hurricane of spears, I reached Undyne.

* * *

I tried stabbing her face, only for her to backhand my claymore out of the way. I tried to kick out her knee once more, she didn't flinch and nearly took my arm off with a spear. She did combos using her magic, and her spear, and I found myself being destroyed by the relentless offensive. I chugged estus every chance I got, and to my dismay, the Flask is now empty. I used a black firebomb to give me space, she really didn't like fire it seems, as she jumped back before it could even singe her.

* * *

Undyne jumped back on me as soon as the flames died out a second later. But she fell for a cute little trap I learned back in Undeadburg. As she tried to take my head off, I dropped to my knees, and taking the claymore impaled her straight through her open belly. I got back up and took out my Uchigatana and stabbed her through the chestplate, and using both blades as a handle I spun and threw her away like garbage.

* * *

She clearly didn't get the memo of my finisher, as she got back up. She could barely hold her body together it seems. She looked to be melting. "You won't win, I can't let you win!" She leaped at me once more, albeit slower, she seemed to be weakened. Significantly less spears tried stabbing into me, as she relentlessly tried breaking my guard. I easily swatted her spears out of the way, like flies, and sidestepped the ones trying to sneak in behind me. She couldn't even put up the same fight after being impaled, what a shame.

* * *

I decided to give her a mercy killing, and with my claymore I cleaved straight through her spear that she tried to block. And with a simple stab, she looked at me sadly. "Alphys, Papyrus...Asgore...Sans...I've failed you." She closed her eyes, as her body began to wither. "If you...think I'm gonna give up hope, you're wrong. Alphys told me, she'd watch me fight you..." Ash consumed her lower body, slowly creeping up. "And if anything went wrong, she would...evacuate everyone." Even her armor looked to melt under the magical strain, I couldn't tell if it's sweat or melted pieces of her face running down her forehead. "By now she's called Asgore to absorb the 6 human souls...And with that power." she sunk into the ground, turning into a mixture of melted Undyne, and ashy dust. "This world...will live on...!" Her puddle and the remaining part of her body blew away into dust. "YOU DEFEATED"...

* * *

I guess that's that...I sheathed the claymore. I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach, as killing her didn't seem good at all. I turned around and that feeling went away, as for some reason a bonfire stood. I sprinted towards it happily, and with a small ritual, the Undead bones and ash of the bonfire erupted into flames. I did another ritual of kindling the flame with my humanity I collected while being here. The now massive flame fed my Estus Flask to the very brim. Tis a good day.

* * *

After resting at the bonfire for an amount of time, I rose happily. What a nice nap, and it seems my knowledge of melding souls into my own, got replaced by something called LV. I vaguely remembered what the flower said, but it makes my soul stronger, and using the LV, I empowered my Attunement, the once ignored "stat" that allowed me to use multiple spells. It seems I've grown to become slightly dependent on my Pyromancy flame. And rather than deny it, I will embrace the flames. I attuned a few more spells to myself, and with that. I exited the Wetlands...


	12. Chapter 12

_An Undead's Choice Chapter 12_

Author's Notes: Hey look it's summer. And I've been putting this off for quite some time.

Fire Whip: Primal Pyromancy taught by Quelana of Izalith. Sweep foes with a fire whip. The root Pyromancy of Combustion, but much more difficult to wield

* * *

I stepped through the gates and to my surprise, got greeted unrelenting swathes of heat. It took a bit to get used to the underground lava flow's heat, I looked off towards a massive building. It seems as though it's a giant mechanism for something, perhaps a Core or so? I'll worry about it later, for now I must reach there first. I put a finger to my chin, as a brilliant idea sparked in my mind. I still have a cracked red eye orb, I could use this to see if any other Undead have fallen down...And hopefully get some Humanity out of the deal as well. I sat down on the ledge peering over the underground lava lake, and shuffled through my bottomless box.

* * *

After a few minutes of sifting through useless but collectible bits and bobs, I pulled out a cracked red eye orb. The fragile thing looks as though with the slightest amount of strength you could snap it in half. I proceeded to do the ritual of activating the red eye orb, and after completion, all I had to now is wait...I stared at the cracked eye of the orb, it flickered everywhere in it's vision, looking for another world to transport me to. And soon enough it opened it's eye wide open. Bingo! It found a world, the eye closed for it's last time as the orb crumbled to dust from it's fragility. But the familiar sensation of being transported to another world as a phantom takes me in return.

* * *

I blank out, and rise as a Red Phantom in another Undead's world.

 _You Have Invaded The World of Frisk._

I readied my sword, despite the other Undead's unique name, a Humanity has been bargained for my orb. I intend to win this gamble, It appeared that this Frisk has just entered Lavaland, I could see them up ahead. They appeared to be fighting the Monsters of this land, and strangely sparing them. A huge contrast compared to my world where these Monsters aren't even present. It seems they've noticed my invasion as well, as even from this distance, I can see them tighten the grip on their...Pan? Quite a strange weapon but I won't judge. I moved in to engage in what is building up as a duel.

* * *

When I finally reached Frisk, they appeared to be talking to Sans, at his stand, a large stack of hotdogs atop Frisk's head. Sans clearly noticed me, and so has Frisk. I bowed to them, and unlike my world, got forced into a FIGHT against Frisk. Frisk looked scared, and Sans merely shrugged, but stared at me in interest. It seems Sans doesn't recognize me in this World, that'll work well for me.

Sans LV 1, and Frisk LV 1 VS Mysterious Knight Invader, LV ?

* * *

Frisk, despite their muteness spoke to me...like any normal Undead has done before "I-I like your armor?" Hmph...their voice is feminine, I can tell her gender now, I tightened the grip on my Uchigatana, it seems as if we take turns doing things in this FIGHT. Sans told a pun in the background, it seems he joined the FIGHT to observe me. "Hey what do King's tell their soldiers during bedtime? Good Knight!" Frisk giggled warmly at the pun. But now it's my turn.

* * *

My hand erupted in flames, as I willed the Pyromancy flame to life, and casted Fire Whip. A huge stream of fire flew from my hand, and swathed Frisk. She easily dodged the attack with a peculiar ease. But before I could continue my combo, my Turn ended and forced me back. This is quickly becoming tiresome. Frisk's turn, she flirted with me, and blew a kiss towards me...I don't know how to respond, but Sans decided to SPARE me. My turn, with lightning speed, I did a flurry of stabs towards Frisk, and this time I got her, only one of my strikes didn't hit it's target. Her HP looked to be 01/20 This victory will be mine.

* * *

Frisk fished something out of her pocket, one of those packets of bars that I found in that orange chest. She ripped off the strange packaging and ate the bar, full HP!? I grit my teeth in anger, and Sans sighed "I guess I oughta help you out Frisk, take this...Knight!" He raised his hand menacingly, I crouched in a stance, ready to dodge anything to come my way. And after a long pause, he brought his hand down and a single tiny bone flew towards me, it boinked at my shoulderplate harmlessly, 1 damage. Finally my turn once more.

* * *

I began to hate this form of combat greatly, I do wish to finish this FIGHT quickly. With another eruption of my hand, I threw the Great Chaos Fireball, it exploded in a great flash, that both opponents sidestepped. The flying lava however managed to hit Frisk, hurting her. Not letting up before my turn ended, I tried to pierce Frisk's heart while the lava distracted them both. Shrrrk!...

* * *

Her eyes opened in great fear, and looked shocked as a bone erupted from the ground, deflecting my blade, and piercing my own heart at the same time. "Sorry you had to see that kiddo, but this guy seems a little dangerous ya think?" I don't know how he broke the rules of this combat system, but I'll make him pay. The bone slid out of me, and I flopped onto the floor. To both their surprise however, the FIGHT isn't over.

* * *

Frisk looked at me in such a horrid fear, that I felt guilty. She seemed to be a mere child, and strangely looks like a tanner version of Chara, her eyes forever closed as well. Strange. I slowly picked myself up, and let Frisk talk to me once more "Why are you doing this?" I returned with a gesture. Shrug. Sans seemed to take that as a challenge, and glared at me. More bones, just like his brother...but for each one that stabbed me, it did nothing but I felt myself wither away, like some sort of magical poison. And with that his bone barrage ended, he looked a little tired from the minute long blast of bones.

* * *

My turn, despite Sans' best attempts, my HP looked to be quite healthy, despite half of it recolored a bright shade of purple. I looked at them confidently, and proceeded to charge my Flame for a Great Combustion, I charged ruthlessly and relentlessly sliced at them both, juggling them with flurries of attacks. Sans dodged each one fine, as if my blade merely phased through him, but Frisk took hits every now and then. And to finish off, I released the Great Combustion directly towards Frisk. She barely managed to backstep it. Next turn I'll get her for good, I need this Humanity.

* * *

Right before my turn ended however, my Soul got pulled out, the abyssal black of my soul sent a shiver down Frisk's spine, and Sans actually looked scared this time. The Bright blood red part however creeped in, overtaking the black and I heard Chara's voice. "What are you doing?! Get out of this world, and get back to mine!" I grit my teeth from the pain, and I looked at Frisk she heard Chara's voice too strangely. Maybe Chara can travel across worlds like I can, but more freely? "I guess I'll just have you perish in this one, I know how your weird Fire works back in my World now!" Chara laughed mischievously as my soul slammed back into me.

* * *

A red haze soon seeped out of my matching red body, despite myself being an Invader Phantom, I still feel everything as if I were actually here. The red haze seeping out drained me of any strength I had. Frisk looked at me sadly, as if she assumed something. "Is this why you're attacking us?" she spoke to me. Sans doesn't seem to be overhearing our conversation, maybe he can't speak like a Human normally would. I two-handed my katana, and before Chara's cheesy magic kills me, went to pierce Frisk's heart once more.

* * *

In her vain attempts to save me, she ended up dying. She looked at me sadly, as I sheathed my blade, finishing this FIGHT with a gesture. Well What Is It? I can tell Chara isn't happy with me, but I'd like my sword back, maybe I can find another Cracked Red Eye Orb to do this again. Hopefully Frisk isn't the only human in this area though, I'd hate to invade the same Undead twice. Before I could finish my gesture, Sans vaporized me with these huge skulls that fired a magical ray. Before I evaporated back to my world, I saw him rush to see if Frisk is okay.

* * *

Maybe I did something bad. When I woke up to see my bonfire, I quickly unwrapped the White Soapstone from my belt. I hope Frisk has more Humanity to stay in her Human form, I'll help her out in this world. And with this motive, I ventured deeper into the Lavalands to find a suitable spot where I think Frisk would spot my sign easily

* * *

Author's Afternotes: Have you heard of the Astoran Speech Theory? This is a theory that explains why all the Undead you meet do not move their lips when they speak. Yet Andrei of Astora, the Blacksmith, moves his lips when he speaks. The theory is that all Humans/Undead are born with the ability to speak telepathically, yet Astorans are the unlucky few due to either magic, or genetics. And because of this Anastacia of Astora, the Firekeeper of Firelink Shrine, has her tongue cut out so she can't speak. Why Andrei moves his lips. And the other Astorans you meet such as Prince Ricard, and Oscar have helmets on, so you can't even see their lips if they speak. I decided to incorporate this into the story, to explain Frisk's apparent Muteness, despite her ability to communicate so perfectly.


	13. Chapter 13

_An Undead's Choice Chapter 13_

Arthur's Notes: Incase you forgot, Frisk can simply reset. so no they didn't die

Corruption of Chara: A fragment of a Soul. Chara seems to have partially taken over this soul, leaving it a bright blood red. It exudes an Abyssal taint upon anything near it.

* * *

I walked through the Lavalands, nothing stood to meet me. Yet every now and then, I would see what looks to be a deactivated trap or puzzle. They served as a grim reminder of Papyrus, which made me wonder how ever since the start. I've remembered everything very clearly, must just be an effect of Chara. I stepped into what looked to be a giant building, with a statue of a rectangle spewing water onto the floor. I clutched my soapstone a little harder

* * *

This seems to be a great center of movement, I'll place my sign right next to the statue. I wrote my name down, though name is a strong word, as I couldn't remember it. What I actually wrote is "The Chosen Undead" I sighed and sat down next to my sign waiting for anyone to pick it up. I began searching through my box, its about time I wear a different set of armor, as my armor doesn't pack a lot of fire resistance. After a bit of fishing, I dug out the Black Knight's set of armor. It's once elegant silver charred to a black. The Chaos flames even twisted the armor to look more demonic, a symbol of it's power. I donned the armor, but left the helmet off in favor of the Faded Ribbon, as I grew fond of wearing of it.

* * *

After another few minutes of waiting...or was it hours? The sign glowed brightly, and started pulling me into another's world. Time to shine I guess.

 _You've been summoned to the world of Frisk_

I rose up from the ground, and my very first sight is Frisk, she jumped back in fear, having no help from Sans. Luckily for her however, I'm now a white phantom, I waved at her, it seems she recognized me by my ribbon. I quickly remembered something, a Trader that I summoned gave me this as a token of friendship. I pulled from my small satchel a coconut sized wooden carving with a face on it...What's a coconut? I knocked on it and the coconut said "Hello!" very jovially. Frisk eyed the thing, but kept her distance. She spoke just like last time "Why are you so...ghostly looking?" Like the last question she had for me, I merely Shrugged.

* * *

After a few minutes of her fruitlessly questioning me, it seems the Monsters talking around the lobby have noticed what to them looked to be an awkward staring contest. So I put a finger to Frisk's mouth to shush her, and motioned for her to continue onwards. After some hesitation Frisk followed my unspoken instructions, she clearly hasn't summoned a phantom before. But now while following her, she tried striking up a conversation...A rather one-sided conversation, as I haven't really found my voice in a long time.

* * *

She spoke of a date with Papyrus, and another with Sans. How Sans was threatening, yet nice during their date. She spoke to me about other things, but I didn't care to listen, I merely followed and watched her examine various things and talk to Monsters. Despite the lack of combat, this seemed very relaxing. Almost peaceful, I was contempt with just watching Frisk do her pacifist thing. Alas all good things must come to an end, there was nothing left to interact with. We walked towards what she told me to be the "Core."

* * *

As soon as we started crossing the bridge to the Core, we got jumped by mercenaries. My face twisted to a look of disgust, as they both appeared to be floating sorcerers. Sporting the same type of hat as the Big Hat Logan, but the rims simply wasn't big enough to be a Big Hat. While most people aren't very observant, I knew that Frisk didn't kill these people like I did. I made sure both my weapons were sheathed, I didn't want to ruin her world like I did mine. I decided to follow her lead in the meantime.

* * *

This fight despite the enemy's reliance on only sorcery, was strangely easy. Though Frisk seemed to be having a hard time, I mimicked her every move. In the end we meditated, and through clearing of the mind talked the two Madjicks out of fighting. Quite the experience if you ask me. It seems Frisk isn't the most experienced in combat, and to fix that I fished out the Crest Shield, and opted to just defend Frisk from attacks while she talks these Monsters down.

* * *

But now we had to enter this Core, and fight someone that Frisk told me is a robot named Mettaton. After a brief explanation, I learned that a robot is basically a golem powered by lightning instead of magic. How queer, though it sounds like it'll be a tough battle. And so Frisk and I entered the Core, to quickly find out how much of a maze it actually is. Though Frisk somehow knew her way around, finding everything including some money in a trash bin. I took note of this, for I could use some currency to refresh my own coinpurse.

* * *

Frisk talked to someone on a metal block, and they deactivated traps for us, albeit very unreliably. And soon we are ambushed by more mercenaries. Another madjick, and a large knight, a knight knight...I feel as if the man responsible for the names of these mercs, is Sans. Even so, defending Frisk from these attacks were simple enough, the mercenaries relied primarily on magic, and the Astorran crest shield is enchanted to block such. Though when the knight knight sleepily swung her mace at me, it took a lot more effort than normal to block. We defeated them peacefully, and moved on.

* * *

Frisk flicked a switch, and my guess it unlocked a new area. After a few minutes of backtracking, I was right. A whole new bridge extended out. however as we crossed, more and more mercenaries kept jumping out. While it would've been easy to do it my way, Frisk seemed keen on not killing a single soul. So what would've been a short two minute battle lasted around ten minutes. And no casualties from both sides, due to my excellent defense, and Frisk's diplomatic sense. And before long the large bridge is beaten, and we stood at a doorway. Frisk looked very determined, and we stepped through the door...


	14. Chapter 14

_An Undead's Choice Chapter 14_

Black Knight Armor: Armor of the Black Knights who haunt Lordran. The knights followed Lord Gwyn when he departed to link the flame, but they were burned to ashes in newly kindled fire. Left to wander the world as disembodied spirits after.

* * *

"Oh yes, there you are darling. It's time to have our little showdown. I see you've brought a friend too!" This robot resembled that rectangular statue earlier, I guess this is the Mettaton. "...Oh my, darling you sure brought quite the dangerous fellow!" Mettaton seemed to be quite cautious of me, as if he sensed the death and decay that practically oozed off of me. He ignored me for a rather...prolonged monologue about how he isn't malfunctioning and how it's actually a ruse "And what's a good show...without a plot twist!?"

* * *

Someone tried getting in from behind us, a female by the sounds of it "H-hey what's going on? The door just locked itself!" Suddenly the platform the three of us stood on erupted into life. Ascending into the air at a rapid pace, Mettaton proceeded to exclaim excitedly "Real Drama! Real Action! Real Bloodshed! On our new show...Attack of the Killer Robot!" He proceeded to engage us in combat. Before anything happened however, Frisk told Mettaton to look behind himself. "Ooh, a mirror? You're right I have to look perfect for our grand finale!"

* * *

He proceeded to turn around, to see an obnoxiously large switch. Without warning Frisk sprinted past me to flip the switch, suddenly everything stopped. "Did you...just flip...my switch?" suddenly it looked as if he was about to explode. A bright flash of light blinded us both...well myself atleast, Frisk's eyes look to always be closed. When I regained my vision, a black fog clouded anything in sight, I could barely make out Frisk's figure beside me.

* * *

Two lights fli"cked on, lighting up another slender figure, as a very...peculiar voice erupted "Ooooooh Yeeeeees!" Soon the fog faded, to reveal a humanoid robot, Mettaton. "Oooh my. If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You're desperate for the premiere of my new body, how rude...Lucky for you I've been aching to show this off for a long time." He ranted a little more. Giving me just enough time to ready my Crest shield, and out of force of habit I made sure my katana is at the ready. "...To make both of your last moments...Absolutely Beautiful!"

* * *

A large screen appeared, showing a large number, I could just barely recognize it but it's a number. Suddenly waves of attacks from tiny rectangular robots attacked, dropping bombs or simply trying to crash into us. Frisk hid behind me, as I used my shield to block the explosive magic and rather weak blunt force. "ohoho! Darlings, you think a mere shield can protect you from my Fabulous body?" Suddenly like a skilled acrobat, he flipped around us and unleashed a devastating wave of kicks, his legs were absolutely brutal. Frisk took the brunt of the attack, luckily however she survived. I myself having a shield simply blocked his attacks.

* * *

Frisk however didn't try to talk him down instead she looked to playing along. Between every attack Mettaton would dance and do rather amazing flourishes, and Frisk would mimic and match these. In my peripheral vision, I saw the number get even larger, along with the line growing taller. Mettaton seemed to be very pleased with this grand finale of his. "Lights, Camera, Action!" More dance fighting, more tiny robots. I didn't find this fun at all, but I guess it's my job not to have fun. Suddenly like a mimic chest, Mettaton broke my guard, and round house kicked me into the ground. Frisk seemed a little distraught at the sight of me being pummeled by glamorous legs.

* * *

Suddenly everything stopped, Mettaton explained quite happily "Time for our union-regulated break!" confetti twirled everywhere as the five second break time ticked by. It ended abruptly as Mettaton slammed a leg into my shield, nearly catching me off guard. Back to the grind, Frisk told me the ratings are going up from my violent injuries. She posed, and never got hit a single time by Mettaton's other attacks such as the magical bombs and the little robots. While myself faced Mettaton himself.

* * *

A peaceful man once said "My shield is my sword!" This rang true for me at least for this moment, as I did defensive combat against Mettaton using the Crest shield. His magical attacks rendered void, by the enchantments. This battle quickly seemed to be less lethal, and more for pure entertainment as when Mettaton broke my guard, he would smack me away, instead of actually doing worthwhile damage. I noticed the number grew in another digit, this seemed to be quite the finale.

* * *

Suddenly Mettaton's arms blew off "A...Arms? Who needs arms with legs like these? I'm still going to win!" He seemed to be grinning through pain, but the act continued. his outrageous legs continued, and behind him I can see Frisk attacking what looked to be Mettaton's soul core, kinda like the Iron Golem. Back to the grind, I blocked his leg based attacks with growing ease. He became easier to read as this fight continued.

* * *

" **Kill Him.** " A familiar voice stated inside my head. Ugh she's back, I rolled my eyes as we continued this feigned fighting. Mettaton seemed so caught up in his act, that he didn't notice the red haze forming around me. Luckily for us both everything stopped, as his legs exploded clean off launching him into the air a bit. He descended and clattered against the floor. Right when I thought he died he gave a wide smile and explaimed "Ooh look at these ratings! This is the most viewers I've ever had!"

* * *

"We've reached the view call-in milestone! Where one lucky caller gets to talk with me...before I leave the Underground forever! Lets see who calls in first!" A voice appeared from a speaker of sorts. Their faint ghostly voice too light for me pick up any specific words. But the caller seemed to nail Mettaton right in his metal heart. And soon the voice stopped "No wait! Wait! Bl...They already hung up..." He looked very depressed but recovered with his smile "I'll take another caller!" Another voice erupted, quite the opposite "Mettaton! Your show made us so happy!" And suddenly another caller, then another. This quickly turned into indistinct chatter, all in the praise of Mettaton.

* * *

Mettaton proceeded to speak, after the calls ended. But I had something else to attend to " **Finish him off.** " It seems as though Chara is trying to wrestle control of my body. I couldn't let that happen, my sword arm twitched precariously, as Chara tried to force me to make one final swipe on Mettaton. The struggle forced me to collapse onto my knees, as someone else, a yellow lizard in a white coat walked into the room. I looked over to see Frisk, staring at me in deep concern. But she could do nothing as my phantom form disconnected from this world, it seems I've helped win a critical battle for her.

* * *

"Fine." Chara said, as I regained full control just as I dissipated back to my world, taking souls as payment. Nobody knew where the soapstone got these souls from, but they're mine now. And I opened my eyes to reveal the room with Mettaton's water spewing statue. Quite the battle, and I somewhat know what to expect. I proceeded to venture into this Core, to deal with my world's Mettaton...


	15. Chapter 15

_An Undead's Choice Chapter 15_

Author's Notes: I've got Tweeeelve Dollars

* * *

After seeing how the layout of the Core worked in Frisk's world. It's a simple matter of waltzing right through, the mercenaries stood no chance to my blade. Even the large Knight Knight tanked only a couple swipes. I picked up the garbage bin when I came across it, and dumped it's contents out. And like a greedy rat I sweeped the coins in my hand, and continued my way. More mercenaries, and then the switch. The dreaded bridge of ganking is now opened up, and after that Mettaton.

* * *

I took one step onto the bridge, and the mercenaries started swarming into the bridge. Unlike Frisk I had no mercy, these hooligans deserved none, they stood in my way. A very short and pitiful battle later, I stood in front of Mettaton's premiere. I sighed and stepped through, hopefully he knows not to try and attack me. I stepped forward catching the attention of a familiar rectangle "My my, so you've finally arrived. Something ghastly has occurred to me here. You're not just a threat to Monsters, you're also a threat to Humanity!" I mentally scoffed, I practically **AM** Humanity. "And we can't have that, how can I be a star, without an audience!...And besides...there are some people that I'd like to protect. As any true fan would know, I was created as a Human eradication robot. B-"

* * *

I cut his silly monologue off quite literally with my blade, miraculously the clumsy rectangle barely dodged it. "Oh you're quite eager. Very well, I'll make your last moments shine glamourously!" Suddenly the smoke like before exploded from no where. But unlike in Frisk's world, there was no false tension, it's clear he's desperate to end me as soon as his form is completely transformed. Suddenly stage lights shook the stage with light, and there Mettaton stood. Unlike his last form, this one seemed more...weaponized? He clearly seemed to be caught up in his own glory. I took my blade and ripped open his chest.

* * *

The look on his face, the look of shock. Surprisingly he wiped it off rather fast, gave me a rather mocking smile "I...guess you don't want to join my fan club?" After that final remark he blew into smithereens. I huffed in boredom and continued down the hall. This is painfully easy, when will a proper foe challenge me. I chuckled to myself. An elevator greeted me at the end of the hallway, it seems as though my journey here is coming to an end...Boy this elevator sure is taking it's time.

* * *

When the doors opened, and I continued onwards. I got greeted by a boring gray cityscape. Noticeably empty, perhaps my mere presence installed such a terror that it made everyone evacuate. Most likely, At the end of this catwalk I entered a building, strangely similar to a house I've visited at the start of my journey. It's homely look made me feel warm, as if I was resting at a bonfire. I stepped inside, and got greeted by a Flower...Flowey the Flower

* * *

"Howdy Chara! You finally made it home, remember all the times we've played here? Today will be just as fun!" A brief look of confusion is all he received as he sunk into the ground. But strangely I didn't mind him confusing me for Chara...It'd be nice...to have a name. The stairs leading below are locked, I went to the left. To the living room, memories? That'd be nice, I stepped into the kitchen...Sadly... **No Chocolate**...what's going on? I picked up the key. The other keys in the hallway, if I recall

* * *

The Flower came back up "I remember when I first woke up here, I was so scared. I couldn't feel my arms or legs, my whole body turned into a flower! Mom, Dad. somebody help me. I called out...But nobody came." He sunk back into the ground, I wished he would stop blocking my path to blabber on about this. When I entered the hallway, he greeted me again "Eventually..." I tuned him out, everything seemed to be such a haze. I could hardly pay attention to him, when he disappeared once more I went into our room...our room?

* * *

Two small presents are laid out on the floor, I opened one up. But nothing's inside it...and then something clicked, I pulled out my bottomless box and pulled out the heart shaped locket I found in...in London? Lono? I fastened my locket around my neck "Right where it belongs." I said in my voice...My voice. And I went to the other present, and pulled out a menacingly sharp single-edged dagger. Despite being weaker than my katana, it felt right wielding it. I discarded the uchigatana in my box in preference for this...Knife.

* * *

I stepped out and Asri...Flowey appeared, he blabbered once more then took his temporary leave. I got the other key and rushed to the stairs to unlock them. Why I didn't just jump the rope is a wonder to even Gwen...no Gwyn. I walked down a familiar yet distant corridor. Flowey every now and then would pay a visit. And soon I'm on another catwalk looking over the rather large city, The Underground

* * *

Even in my haze, Flowey caught my attention in his insignificant babbling "Creatures like us...wouldn't hesitate to KILL eachother if we got in each other's way. So that's..." He paused briefly after thinking over that simple fact. He started shaking...in fear. A Flower, this is quite comical. "Ha...ha...what's this feeling? Why am I shaking?...Hey Chara, no hard feelings about back then...right?" Confusion, and then a clouded...memory? I threateningly took a step towards him this time. He betrayed me back then, why should I keep him alive.

* * *

"H...hey what are you doing? B-back off!...I...I've changed my mind about all this, this isn't a good idea anymore! You should stop this Chara, everything's fine as it is...okay?" I felt way out of character, my normally calm demeanor turned off. I gave him the creepiest smile, and a deathly glare. "S-s-stop making that creepy face, this isn't funny! You've got a SICK sense of humor!" ...He sunk into the ground once more, and didn't come back. So i continued forwards, to a large open hallway. It reminded me of something in the past...Oohsten and Smow? I...I continued down the hallway. Time to see if this Knife is a good weapon, I'm sure the King is waiting for me. Suddenly a flicker of blue, and he's back.

* * *

"heya...you've been busy, huh?..." **It's the Comedian...I forgot about him...**


	16. The Curtain Calls

_An Undead's Choice Chapter 16_

Author's note: I'm not dead, I'm just having a lovely case of writer's block and an unwillingness to do anything productive.

Here we stood...an old fashioned Mexican standoff. I wish to tear that smug smile off his face, but I felt it'd never come off. "you're a peculiar one...aren't you, you're not the kid i remember." Sans stated, it seems like he's talking about something relevant. Oh well "welp, i've got nothing to say to you, you...dirty brother killer." And it began...everything went black and white, our battle begun. Yet strangely unlike the past Fights I've been in. I could still hear the chirps of the birds. "it's a beautiful day outside...birds are singing, flowers are blooming. on days like these, abominations like you...don't deserve to live." Sans' threat didn't scare me one bit. But what happened next did.

* * *

He picked me up with some sort of telekinetic power and slammed me into a row of bones. I was surprised I didn't die when they erupted straight through my chest, neck, and legs. Then I got picked up again, and dropped into a spiraling set of bones. I barely managed to maneuvre through it. As soon as I managed to get on my feet once more, giant gaping skulls formed. It didn't take a scholar to realize they were gonna attack. I dove out of the incoming ray of death and decay, and another beam managed to blast me.

* * *

If it weren't for my sheer will to survive. I'd have died. It seems his attack ended, and Sans stood there awkwardly. he scratched the back of his head "Heh I always wondered why people didn't use their strongest attack first..." With barely a moment to chug my estus, he summoned a flurry of bones. Just like Papyrus however, each one failed to hit his mark. With newfound vigor I closed the distance at an unsettling speed. Right before I slashed his arm off, he seemed to just barely move out of the way. "what you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?" He cast forth an eruption of bones. I rolled out of the way of each one. And once more I slashed at Sans.

* * *

Just like before he barely sidestepped it. Such a lazy **Comedian** , how can he move so fast?! Before I could continue my offensive. He pushed me back with his telekinesis and called forth wave upon wave of bones. I took out the Crest shield as fast as I could. I tanked a few hits, bones shattered over my form. But then I brandished the shield and slammed forth through the bones. Once more we were face to face, and I attempted to swipe and stab this smug skeleton repeatedly. Alas the efforts were in vain. When Sans appeared to have gotten enough space between us for a breather. He spoke "normally, i'd tell the kid what was going down at this moment...atleast i remember it going like that, but you...you don't deserve anything, not MERCY only death. here you stand in the middle of monsterkind...yet i think i see the true monster."

* * *

Suddenly his left eye erupted in a bright blue magical flame. My vision betrayed me, as we blinked into different positions. Each one usually ended up with my body getting broken apart by bones and Skull Blasters. It seems as though he's teleporting us to different possible situations. But it finally ended, I collapsed to my knees. And he stood over me "hehe, you're not even worthy of a dunk..." He summoned a Blaster above us and it destroyed my physical form...

* * *

 **No...Not Yet.** She's back...Chara. With the use of my Dark Sign, and her Determination she forced my body to come back. When Sans moved back to his starting location in the hall way. He looked back at us, his eyes betrayed his smile. He was shocked. "not even a reset? just what are you?" He stated in a slight fear. My...memories, it turns out they were false. I'm not Chara, what am I doing?! I realized I can't control my body. Chara spoke to me via the mind " **You managed to make Sans begin his real fight at the start...** He even said you aren't worthy of a dunk, you really are something demonic."

* * *

She spoke without any sense of deceit or evil. Using my body, she pushed it to deathly limits. Sans found himself overwhelmed at such a speed, he started sweating somehow. "how did you return, without even a reset?" Sans using all of his might, get her at bay just barely. At this moment I noticed, maybe I'm the bad guy here. Chara once more spoke "Yes you are, Chosen. What a strange name by the way, and together we'll put an end to this world. **Partner.** "

* * *

Sans pushed to nearly to his demise put everything he had left into a two minute long, endless wave of bones and Blasters. Chara seemed to have this memorized to perfection. She used my Crest shield to block any bone that she found too inconvenient to dodge. She quickly realized, that the shield can't protect her from everything. As she got surrounded by Blasters and vaporized the shield, it crumbled to dust. We barely survived that. But it seems Sans just stood there. "well...here...goes nothing." ..."get it? it's literally nothing, i'm just gonna stand here with my turn, and nothing will happen. not now, not ever. so it'd be best for you to just give up. okay?" Chara just stood there, impatiently waiting.

* * *

"Wait, he'll fall asleep soon...he always will." She stated with confidence. And to my surprise, she predicted the future. After a dreadfully long ten minutes he finally fell asleep. She took this moment to bum rush him, but before we could gut him. He teleported out of the way, before he could react though a simple slash cut him before he could even speak. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. "...Don't say I didn't warn you..." He held the cut, blood gushed out of his sweater and leaked out of his mouth. I didn't know skeletons could bleed. He limped away, he clearly wasn't gonna live through that. "Papyrus...I'm going to Grillbys...want anything?" And...like that...he died.

* * *

With a sadistic smile, Chara moved forward...Maybe I did something wrong, maybe I wasn't supposed to kill everything. Chara smugly laughed "You really think it's that simple for you? Your LV is so ridiculously high. It's even mine. I'm honestly surprised I possessed you so easily." I think...I went hollow, I failed my quest. If I'm so "ridiculously" strong to let this happen. I went hollow. That had to be it. She used my body to walk into the Throne room..."I don't understand this Hollowing concept of yours. But I'll accept it...Partner."

* * *

Minutes passed...even if I wasn't hollow, I fooled myself into it. Thinking yourself to be hollow WILL hollow you...I couldn't remember anything...Chara kept speaking to me. And strangely despite slowly turning into a mindless husk, her words comforted me. Despite the haziness, I can't even remember what she said. But now...all I see is black, an endless void. Every now and then she'd come back, to comfort me I suppose. And then it struck me...We destroyed the world...My rotting mind clung onto that with desperation...

 **The End?**


End file.
